BANSHEE - Ein Sindrak Herrera Kurzroman
BANSHEE "Meine lieben Freunde!" "Wir sind nicht deine Freunde, Herrera. Das solltest du wissen." "Seid ihr bereit für das schrecklichste meiner Abenteuer? Das furchtbarste, was ich je erlebte?" "Das hast du mir schon erzählt. Das mit dem Schiff, den Gremlins und dem Kriegsgeschmiedeten, nicht wahr?" "Nein, das alles war ein feuchter Dreck, ein Winken mit dem kleinen Finger gegen die Grauen, in die der alte Lord Russell mich schickte! Hört ihr mir zu?" "Nein!" "Gut! Dann lehnt euch zurück, bestellt euch und mir ein Bier und lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen, die euch die Haare zu Berge stehen lässt..." . Erstes Kapitel, in dem eine Krähe einer Hyäne einen Auftrag erteilt „Wach auf, Ratte." Ich kämpfte tapfer gegen die bleierne Schwere meiner Augenlider an, doch ich scheiterte. Sie blieben fest geschlossen. „Beweg deinen schmutzigen Arsch, Mann, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Die gleiche grobe Stimme wie zuvor, und ich versuchte erneut, die Augen zu öffnen. Ein Lichtstrahl fand seinen Weg durch meine flatternden Lider und jagte mir Dolche aus Schmerz in den Kopf. „Moment", nuschelte ich verschlafen und hob eine bebende Hand. Schritte entfernten sich, und ich ließ sie ermattet wieder sinken. Mein Körper schien zu summen wie die mechanischen Wespen, die die Hohen Herren zu gerne für Attentate missbrauchten, und meine Kopfschmerzen fühlten sich an, als würde jemand mit einem Dolch mein Hirn aus dem Schädel löffeln. Etwas platschte in der Nähe, und erneut knirschten Stiefel auf Steinpflaster. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, spürte jede Faser meines Fells, das Silber in meinem Rücken, das Leder um meinen Körper, und versuchte mit aller Kraft, mich zum Bewegen zu überreden, doch ich blieb so still und müde liegen, als wäre ich bereits tot. Eiskaltes Wasser traf mein Gesicht, durchnässte meine Kleidung und ließ die Hex-Cores an meinem Körper zischen. Ich riss die Augen auf, sog tief die kühle Morgenluft in meine Lungen und tastete gleichzeitig hektisch nach meinen Waffen. Heftig schüttelte ich das Wasser aus meinem Gesicht. Zwei Soldaten in den Uniformen der Stadtwache blickten auf mich hinab, der eine hielt einen Eimer in der Hand. „Jetzt wach, Ratte?" „Aye", murmelte ich und schauderte, als ein Windzug mir in die nasse Kleidung fuhr. „Wo bin ich?" „In den Türmen." Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden, packten sie mich an den Armen und rissen mich auf die Beine. Meine Knie waren weich wie Haferschleim, und so schleiften sie mich mehr denn führten in die erlösenden Schatten der Gebäude. Immer noch brummte mein Kopf wie tausend Motoren. Die Gänge, durch die sie mich schleppten, waren geschmückt mit goldgerahmten Gemälden. Kleine Vitrinen darunter enthielten wertvolle Gegenstände, Dämonensteine, goldene Kleinodien, und scheinbar gewöhnliche Gegenstände, die angesichts des Panzerglases um sie herum magisch sein mussten. Wachen in den hellblauen, mit Gold verzierten Uniformen standen in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden und öffneten Türen. Ihre Waffen schimmerten stumpf an ihren Körpern. Sie schienen uns kaum zu bemerken, so gelangweilt blickten sie geradeaus. Mir juckte es auf der Zunge, sie zu begrüßen, doch da ich kaum imstande war, ein gerades Wort hervorzubringen, beließ ich es bei einem matten Winken. Die Wachen schleppten mich durch eine mächtige, zweiflügelige Tür, bewacht von vier Kriegsgeschmiedeten, und betraten den prächtigen Salon dahinter. Polstermöbel, verziert mit Goldfäden, standen akkurat vor einem Kamin mit ein paar letzten, glühenden Kohlen, über dem ein riesiger Spiegel hing. Bücherregale bedeckten zwei der dunkel gemusterten Wände. Wachmänner in schwarzen Uniformen standen beinahe unsichtbar in den Schatten, Tätowierungen bedeckten jeden freien Platz ihren Körpers. Zwischen schweren Vorhängen fiel das kalte Morgenlicht durch hohe Fenster in drei diesigen Streifen hinein und schnitt einen schwarzen Umriss in den Raum, dort, wo der Herr über die Stadt stand. Ich hatte es mir bereits gedacht, dass ich hier, in den Türmen von Cloudfall, war, und dass es auch die alte Krähe war, die mich sehen wollte, doch geglaubt hatte ich es nicht. Bis jetzt. „Mylord, Sindrak Herrera, wie befohlen." Die Wachen nahmen zackig Haltung an und ließen mich los. Ich fing mich, bevor ich auf den teuren Teppich fallen konnte, und strich mir verstohlen die Kleidung ab. Ich behaupte nicht von mir, eitel zu sein, aber ich hatte schon von Lords gehört, die ihre Besucher köpften, wenn sie nicht in angemessenem Aufzug vor ihnen erscheinen. Der Krähenmann vor dem Fenster nickte beinahe unmerklich, und die Wachen verließen den Salon. Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. „Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?", fragte er rau, so krächzend, wie man es bei einem Animus, dessen Tierseele aus einem schwarzen Vogel bestand, erwartete. Ich sah auf. „Nein. Woher auch? Ich bin aufgewacht und lag in Ihrem Hof, statt in einem Rinnstein voller Pisse zu ertrinken." Niemals würde ich mich als Freund von Etikette bezeichnen, doch der Krähenlord hatte einen zu finsteren Ruf, als dass ich auf eine höfliche Anrede verzichten würde. Er wandte sich um und trat auf mich zu. Seine weiße Weste und seine bensolches Hemd bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu seinem schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug, den ich kaum von seinen schwarzen Federn auseinanderhalten konnte. Eine Uhrkette schimmerte an seinem Oberkörper, und meine Finger zuckten, als könnten sie es kaum erwarten, sie ihm abzunehmen und an einen Hehler meiner Wahl zu verkaufen. Die Uhr eines Lords, das war etwas, wofür einige einen unheiligen Preis zahlen würden. „Sie wissen, wer ich bin?" Ich nickte. „Aye. Lord Jethro Stuveysant Russell. Lord Statthalter von Cloudfall."thumb|Lord Russell. Credits: https://theflayingnorthman.deviantart.com/art/Gentleman-Crow-211175884Lord Russell musterte mich durch sein Monokel, seine schwarzen Krähenaugen schimmerten ohne jede Emotion. „Sehr richtig, Master Herrera. Ich habe Sie hierher bringen lassen, weil ich einen Auftrag für Sie habe." Er trat zu einem Tisch aus dunklem Holz und schenkte sich aus der Karaffe darauf einen Whiskey ein. Es war guter Stoff, etwas, was ich in den Pubs niemals bekommen würde. Das rauchige Aroma erinnerte mich an etwas, an ein knarziges Lachen und eine Stimme, die wie das Knurren einer getretenen Katze klang, doch als ich versuchte, nach den Gedanken zu greifen, lösten sie sie in Staub auf. „Ohne respektlos sein zu wollen, Mylord, aber denken Sie wirklich, ich könnte der Richtige für diesen Auftrag sein?" Ich schlenderte unauffällig auf den Kamin zu und blickte nach oben. Inmitten des düsteren, teuren Mobiliars kam ich mir schäbiger vor denn je. Doch ich kannte nichts anderes. Mit einem gelblich grün schimmernden Gebilde aus Metall, voller Kabel und Rohre, die einen glühenden Stein umschlossen und heißen Rauch in die Luft spuckten, war ich in jeder noch so merkwürdigen Gesellschaft ein Außenseiter. Lord Russell betrachte mich aus der Ferne und trank einen Schluck. „Sie wissen noch nicht einmal, worum es geht." Ich rückte meine Fliegerbrille gerade und wischte etwas Dreck aus meinem Augenwinkel. „Wenn es nicht gerade ein gewöhnlicher Einbruch ist, werden Sie meine Dienste kaum gebrauchen können." Ich sah ihn durch den Spiegel an. „Und Sie sehen nicht so aus, als brauchten sie einen Dieb." „Sie würden sich wundern, ich habe bereits einige Einbrüche in Auftrag gegeben. Doch Sie haben recht. Es geht um weit mehr als einen Diebstahl." Ich blickte ihn fragend an. „Sind Sie mit Religion vertraut? Die, die nicht nur die Technik anbetet." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass es Götter geben soll. Ob sie real sind oder nicht, überlasse ich den Priestern." „Ich habe ebenfalls nie viel für die Götter übrig gehabt, und auch nicht für Behauptungen, sie seien real." Lord Russell leerte sein Glas und schenkte sich nach. „Doch anscheinend ist die Banshee in Oscravelle erschienen." Ich schnaubte. „Von allen Städten, in denen sie erscheinen könnte, sucht sie sich Oscravelle aus. Götter haben einen miesen Geschmack." Russell lächelte dünn. „Eine Frau hat sie beschworen. Es heißt, sie könnte die Macht der Banshee nutzen, sie hat nun die Macht einer Göttin! Ich möchte, dass Sie die Frau finden und sie zu mir bringen. Sie kann ihre Macht nicht kontrollieren und könnte somit sich als auch uns alle in Gefahr bringen. Denken Sie nur, ein falsches Wort im Zorn und die Banshee reißt für sie die Welt in Stücke." Ich strich beiläufig über die Griffe meiner Waffen. Sie hatten mir sie nicht abgenommen, und das machte mich mehr als nur ein wenig stutzig. Verstohlen schielte ich auf die Wachen, doch sie blickten stur geradeaus. „Ohne Ihnen auf ihr schönes Einstecktuch treten zu wollen", ich wandte mich mit wirbelndem Umhang zu ihm um, „ich denke, Sie wollen sie nicht nur schützen." Russell hob milde überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Die Macht einer Göttin. Was kann ein zweitrangiger Adeliger, einer der wenigen Anima, die es zum Titel eines Lords brachten, mit der Macht der Banshee anstellen?" „Sie sind gar nicht so dumm, wie es immer behauptet wurde", meinte er spöttisch. Ich grinste ihn an und beobachtete mit einem Anfall von Albernheit, wie er angesichts meiner schiefen gelben Zähne ein wenig angeekelt wirkte. „Ich bin stets da, um zu überraschen." Ich blickte wieder zum Spiegel hinauf und verzog meine groben Hyänenzüge zu einer Grimasse. „Mehr, als dass es eine Frau in Oscravelle ist, wissen Sie nicht?" „Es ist keine Frau des Adels. Sie gehört dem gewöhnlichen Volk an." Hervorragend. Oscravelle war die Stadt mit der zweitgrößten Bevölkerung von ganz Hivens Ark, nach Ashenfall. „Schon mal dran gedacht, jemanden anders zu fragen?" „Das tat ich. Ich wollte Williamsworth Pence zu mir bitten, doch ich erfuhr, dass er verstarb." „Ach ja?" „Erst gestern, so hieß es, in einem Pub in der Starfield Street." „Oh." „Durch Ihre Hand." Ich zog meine Lefzen so hoch ich konnte und grinste den Spiegel an. Selten hatte ich einen so guten Blick auf mich selbst gehabt. „Gedächtnisverlust ist meine Spezialität." „Es ist wohl kein Wunder, nach den Mengen an Alkohol, die Sie gestern Nacht konsumierten." „Nein, ich meine es ernst. Ich habe mit den Göttern nichts am Hut, und auch nicht mit Ihrem Hunger nach Macht. Nicht, dass ich Ihr Ziel nicht verständlich finde, ich an Ihrer Stelle würde es genauso machen, aber bitte ziehen Sie nicht mich da hinein. Verdammt, ich bin ein Dieb. Götter sind mir ein Stück zu gefährlich." Ich wandte mich um und verneigte sich. „Danke, doch ich verzichte." Ich trat zur Tür, doch schneller, als ich ihnen jemals zugetraut hätte, standen die Arkanwächter vor mir und streckten die Hände nach mir aus. Ihre Tätowierungen glühten orangefarben in ihrer nun fast schwarzen Haut. Ich trat nervös rückwärts und tastete nach meinen Waffen. „Sie haben mich wohl missverstanden." Lord Russell stand so ruhig wie eh und je neben seiner Whiskeykaraffe und beobachtete mich und die Arkanen. „Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Sie sind perfekt geeignet für diesen Auftrag." Er wies auf das Konstrukt, das aus meinem Rücken ragte. „Der Hex-Core in Ihrem Rücken wird Sie vor der Macht der Banshee schützen, sollten Sie ihr begegnen. Sie sind ein würdiger Gegner für eine Frau, die ihre Kräfte nicht uneingeschränkt nutzen kann, sollte es zu Komplikationen kommen. Und es heißt, dass Sie bereits mit weit mehr fertig wurden." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Die mechanischen Hunde in Inverness' Herrenhaus waren das Gefährlichste, mit dem ich je zu tun hatte, und sie sind kaum das gleiche wie eine dämonische Göttin." Er lächelte überlegen. „Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich denke an das, was Sie leisteten, bevor Sie nahe Ashenfall vom Himmel fielen." Schatten und Asche. Glühender Staub überall. Metallteile, Holzsplitter, verkohlte Leichen, und um mich herum eine Wüste aus schwarzem Sand. Und davor nichts. Mir war, als wäre ich in den Aschesteppen aus Tod und Feuer geboren worden. Langsam trat ich auf den Lord zu. „Was wissen Sie?", zischte ich. „Ich habe Hinweise auf Ihre Vergangenheit. Was geschah, bevor Sie mit der''Dragon's Pride über den Aschesteppen abstürzten." ''Dragon's Pride. Der Name regte etwas in mir, die Erinnerung von geschnitztem Schuppenmuster und Kanonen, deren Mündungen wie Drachenköpfe geformt waren. Von Segeln, die an Drachenflügel erinnerten. An das Donnern von Schüssen und das Gefühl von schwarzem Wind und Tod im Fell. Erneut versuchte ich, mich an mehr zu erinnern, doch dort war nichts. Nichts als Schwärze. „Finden Sie die Frau. Sie haben lange in Oscravelle gelebt, Sie werden sie mit Leichtigkeit finden. Bringen Sie sie zu mir. Ich werde sie hoch entlohnen. Zwölftausend Aurai, und Hinweise über das, was geschah, bevor Sie auf Hivens Ark auftauchten." Lord Russell beobachtete mich scharf. „Wenn Sie sich weigern, werden meine Arkanwächter Sie den Wasserfall hinunterstürzen, und selbst ihr Hex kann Sie dann nicht mehr retten." Er hatte recht. Niemand wusste, was unter Hivens Ark lag. Der Nebel bedeckte alles, und nur wenige wagten, den Weg unter die ewige Wolkendecke anzutreten. Ich kannte einige, die davon berichtet hatten, und alle hatten von finsteren Wesen, Dämonen und dem Unendlichen Fall geredet. Es war nichts, worauf man sich freuen konnte. Ich trat zum Fenster und blickte zum Wasserfall. Schäumend und sprühend verschwanden die Fluten des Flusses im Nebel. In der Ferne schimmerte das Metall eines Luftschiffes in der Morgensonne. „Lord Russell, ich nehme Ihren Auftrag an." Ich wandte mich um und grinste unverschämt. „Aber ich will zweitausend im Voraus." Der Krähenlord lächelte zufrieden und winkte einem der Arkanwächter zu. „Mein Schatzmeister wird Ihnen das Geld geben. Im Hafen liegt ein Schiff, die Alicante. Sie wird Sie noch heute nach Oscravelle bringen, wenn Sie dem Captain dieses Siegel zeigen." Er reichte mir einen versiegelten Brief mit dem Wappen des Lords, drei schwarze Krähen auf hellblauem Grund. Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, ob die Krähen ihn und seine Brüder darstellten. „Master Herrera, viel Glück. Bringen Sie mir diese Frau. So schnell Sie können." Ich nickte ihm zu, wandte mich um und schritt zur Tür, als Russell mich aufhielt. „Und stellen Sie die goldene Statue wieder auf den Kaminsims." . . Zweites Kapitel, in dem Sindrak Fragen stellt und Alkohol findet Egal, wie oft ich auf Oscravelle zuflog, ein Gefühl von Heimat hatte es nie. Es war nur eine große Stadt auf einem riesigen, schwebenden Felsen, mit Ketten, deren Glieder so groß waren wie ich, am Boden verbunden. Auf dem vordersten Ende, umringt von niedrigen Kaufmannshäusern, stand die Kathedrale, ein schier bis in den diesigen Himmel reichender Bau aus filigranen Spitzbögen, vorstehenden Steinfiguren, unzähligen Statuen und feinen Verzierungen aus grünlich angelaufenem Metall. Es hieß, dass sie einst hell gewesen war, wie aus Sandstein, doch nun stachen die zwei großen Türme und der kleine auf dem Kirchenschiff wie schwarze Zähne in die Wolken. Um das Gotteshaus herum wurden die Häuser immer höher, und am anderen Ende der Stadt waren sie höher als der höchste Turm, komplexe Bauten aus Stahl und Stein. Ich verließ das Luftschiff und schlug mich durch die überfüllten Gassen zu dem Gasthaus, in dem ich stets einkehrte, wenn ich in der Hauptstadt verweilte. Es war stets dunkel in den Häuserschluchten von Oscravelle, und nun, kurz bevor die Sonne hinter den Gebäuden versank, schien alles in einem ewigen Zwielicht aus gedämpften, gelblichen Schein der Lichtkerne und den bläulich grauen Schlieren der Abgase zu ertrinken. Menschen, Anima, Konstrukte, sogar ein paar Zwerge drängten sich an mir vorbei, Reiche in teurem Tuch, Arme undArbeiter in groben Stoffen, Canwy Roch in bunt gemusterten Gewändern mit klirrenden Metallverzierungen. Mechanische und echte Pferde, Drachen und Wölfe zogen Kutschen durch die schmutzigen Straßen, erste Automobile fuhren ihre reichen Besitzer durch das Chaos und ließen Wolken von stinkendem Qualm zurück, die Orbs auf ihren Motorhauben rotierten um die rötlich glühenden Energiekerne. Auf Schienen hoch über dem Straßenverkehr fuhren die Züge und spuckten schwarze Wolken in die Abendsonne. Ein Junge wollte mir meinen Geldbeutel aus der Tasche ziehen, doch ich packte seinen Arm und jagte ihm eine Kostprobe des Hex in den dürren Körper. Zuckend ging er zu Boden, Blitze flackerten um ihn. Unbeeindruckt trat ich über seinen Körper hinweg und ignorierte die milde erschrockenen Blicke der Passanten. Ich bog von den Hauptstraßen in die engen Gassen der Arbeiterviertel ein und erreichte das Gasthaus, ein schiefes, uraltes Fachwerkgebäude, dessen Besitzer sich damit brüstete, die älteste Taverne der Stadt zu besitzen. Das Schild über der Tür zeigte einen roten Stierkopf neben dem Namen des Pubs. Ich wusste, dass es Messingkopf hieß, aber auch nur, weil der Barmann es mir gesagt hatte. Ich trat an dem mürrischen, riesigen Türsteher vorbei in den Schankraum und ließ mich an der Theke nieder. Trübes Gaslicht erhellte halb leere Gläser und müde, schmutzige Gesichter. Die ersten Arbeiter hatten bereits die Tische besetzt. Karten und Würfel flogen über die schartigen, schwarz lackierten Tischplatten, und ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, Russells Geld ein wenig unter die Leute zu bringen, doch entschied mich dagegen. Wenn ich zwölftausend Aurai hatte, dann würde ich wirklich feiern. Wortlos stellte Calm mir einen Krug Bier hin, und ich nahm erleichtert einen Schluck. Calm braute sein Bier selbst und war bekannt dafür, und ich habe nie etwas Vergleichbares getrunken. Ich wartete, bis er ein paar andere Gäste bedient hatte, und winkte ihn dann zu mir. „Sindrak. Bist wieder da." Calm war kein Mann vieler Worte. „Aye, das bin ich. War in Cloudfall, ein paar Aufträge erledigen. Du weißt schon, das Übliche. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten stehlen und diese Baupläne für den Industriemagnaten in Ashenfall. Aber jetzt habe ich einen wirklich großen Fisch am Haken." Ich senkte die Stimme. „Du wirst es nicht glauben. Lord Russell, der echte Lord Krähenmann Jethro Stuveysant Arschloch Russell, will, dass ich eine Frau finde, die die Banshee beschworen hat." „Die Banshee", echote Calm. „Aye, die Banshee. Angeblich ist es die echte Göttin. Die Königin der Lockenden Laternen. Die, die den Tod schreit." Ich leerte meinen Krug zur Hälfte und blickte in Calms unbeeindruckte blaue Augen. „Hast du etwas gehört?" Calm nickte unmerklich. „Die hinter dir. Waren letztens da und haben recht aufgeregt davon gesprochen." Ich sah in den angelaufenen Spiegel hinter der Theke. Calm polierte ihn jeden Tag und dennoch war er kein Vergleich zu den Spiegeln in Lord Russells Salon. Dennoch konnte ich die Umrisse der Männer erkennen: vier Arbeiter, einer trug ein verwaschenes, rot und grün gemustertes Hemd. Sie spielten Karten, tranken Calms Schwarzbier und beschwerten sich murmelnd über die Regierung. Die bunte Kleidung war ein gutes Zeichen. Canwy Roch redeten für ihr Leben gern, so hieß es. Ich leerte meinen Krug, ließ mir von Calm nachfüllen und gesellte mich zu ihnen. „Dürfte ich einsteigen?", fragte ich so freundlich es mir möglich war. Sie blickten skeptisch zu mir hoch. Ich wusste, dass ich keine sonderlich ungefährliche Erscheinung bin. Meine Waffen und der grünlich glühende Stein auf meinem Rücken sorgten oft dafür, dass man mir nicht traute. Zu Recht. Doch der Mann mit dem bunten Hemd rutschte einladend auf seiner Bank zur Seite. „Aye, natürlich. Ich hoffe, du bist ein guter Spieler. Meine Freunde sind miserable Gegner." Einer von ihnen, mit einem verbeulten Zylinder auf dem Kopf, schnaubte feucht. „Das liegt daran, dass du schummelst, du Hurensohn von einem Canwy Roch!" „Oder ihr spielt einfach nur beklagenswert schlecht." Der Roch nahm die Karten vom Tisch und legte sie vor einem dritten Mann mit fettigen roten Haaren ab. „Du bist dran mit mischen." Der Rothaarige teilte die Karten aus und legte seinen Einsatz auf den Tisch, seine Mitspieler und ich taten es ihm gleich. Ich überlegte, ob ich sie betrügen sollte, bei ihrer Verfassung wäre es reichlich einfach gewesen, doch ich wollte etwas von ihnen, und das war nicht nur ihr Geld. Der Canwy Roch hatte recht. Der Mann mit dem Zylinder und der Rothaarige stellten sich als geradezu langweilig heraus, einzig der letzte im Bunde, ein Animus mit der Seele eines Pumas, bewies sich als annehmbar. Dennoch artete das Spiel mehr und mehr in ein Duell aus, in dem ich und der Roch sich maßen, wer von uns die anderen besser benutzen konnte. Schließlich legte der Roch die letzte Karte auf den Tisch. Ich legte meine schicksalsergeben daneben. Der Roch brach in Jubel aus, ich leerte meinen Krug und die anderen drei taten es mir gleich. Ich wusste genau, dass er eine Karte im Ärmel versteckt hatte, doch sprach ihn nicht darauf an. Stattdessen nahm ich die Karte, die die Banshee zeigte, und betrachtete sie. Ein schlanker Drache mit wallender Mähne, gefesselt mit dünnen Leinen, an denen Perlen und schwarze, orangefarben leuchtende Laternen befestigt waren, das Maul weit aufgerissen, die Augen weiß und ohne Pupille. „Habt ihr auch was von der Frau gehört, die die Banshee beschworen hat?" Der Rothaarige prustete in seinen Krug. „Ich hab es gesehen! Ich war dabei!", rief er aufgeregt. Ich hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Wir alle haben es gesehen! Ich und meine Mary. Wir waren zusammen im Zirkus, der, der auf dem Marktplatz von Saint Oreph ist. Da war eine Frau, ich hab vergessen, wie sie hieß, aber sie wollte Dämonen beschwören. Das war das, wofür der Zirkus bekannt ist. Donny hat erzählt, sie lässt die Dämonen sich in tanzende nackte Frauen und Raubtiere und Nebel verwandeln, sie zeigt alles, was die Dämonen können. Sie lässt sie sogar mit ihrer Macht Statuen zerstören! Ich war schon ganz gespannt, du weißt schon, nackte Frauen." DerRothaarige wackelte mit den beinahe unsichtbaren Augenbrauen. „Und der Direktor kündigt sie an, die große Madame, die die dunklen Mächte für sich tanzen lassen kann. Sie kommt herein und vollführt ein Ritual, komplett mit einem toten Huhn und einem mit magischen Symbolen verzierten Dolch. Sie singt also so eine Litanei in einer fremden Sprache", er senkte die Stimme und winkte mich zu sich heran, „und statt der versprochenen sechs nackten Frauen steht plötzlich der Schatten eines riesigen Drachen in der Manege." Er nahm die Karte aus meinen Fingern und hielt sie mir unter die Nase. „Dieser Drache. Genau dieser. Mit den leeren Augen und der Mähne. Die Königin der Laternen. Ich war einfach nur begeistert. Scheiß auf nackte Frauen. Sie hat es geschafft, eine Göttin zu beschwören!" „Was hat sie dann getan?", hakte ich nach. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat die Banshee ein paar Kunststücke aufführen lassen. Wie einen dressierten Hund." „Und das hat sie sich gefallen lassen?" Ein Erzdämon, dessen Schrei den Tod bedeutete, der sich wie ein ordinäres Zirkustier behandeln ließ, kam mir ein wenig unwahrscheinlich vor. Der Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sah zumindest so aus. Als die Frau sie entlassen hat, ist sie fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, und dann hat man hinter den Kulissen einen grauenhaften Schrei gehört. Wie eine pfeifende Gaslaterne, nur viel schlimmer. Dann war die Vorstellung vorbei und wir sind nach Hause gegangen." Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass in jenem Moment jemand hinter der Bühne gestorben war. „Was ist das denn für ein Zirkus?" „Speke Alderberrys Cirque aux Miracles", sagte der Canwy Roch. „Speke ist ein alter Freund meines Großcousins. Sie gehören zu uns." Er legte die Hand auf sein buntes Hemd. Das war in der Tat eine erfreuliche Nachricht. Ich bin schon immer gut mit den Roch ausgekommen, vor allem, weil sie fast genauso gut betrügen und noch viel mehr Schnaps vertragen als ich. Auch der Mann im roten Hemd schien noch standfest, während die Bewegungen der anderen zusehends fahriger wurden. „Aber wenn du Madame Belladonna sehen willst, spare dir deine Pennys. Sie haben sie aus dem Programm genommen. Stattdessen ist jetzt der Starke Mann ihre Hauptattraktion", fügte der Roch hinzu. „Mieser Tausch", bemerkte der Rothaarige missmutig. „Tanzende Dämonenfrauen machen viel mehr her als ein Mann, der ein mechanisches Pferd stemmen kann." Der Roch grinste. „Sie lassen eine nackte Frau auf dem Pferd Kunststücke aufführen." „Sie sind nicht einfach weitergezogen? Ich meine, es war die Banshee. Ihr wisst, was man über ihre Schreie behauptet." Ich stieß die Karte mit dem schreienden Drachen an. Der Canwy Roch nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Krug und winkte der vollbusigen Schankmaid. „Aye. Es heißt, es ist tatsächlich jemand gestorben. Wer genau, darüber zerreißen sich alle das Maul, und keiner, der es wirklich gesehen hat, verliert ein Wort darüber. Es heißt aber, es sei einer der Manegenarbeiter gewesen." Er unterbrach sich und bestellte eine Runde Schnaps. „Und natürlich wollten sie weiterziehen. Aber Orephy, ihr Protektor, hat ihnen befohlen, zu bleiben, bis sie alle versprochenen Aufführungen beendet haben." Er senkte die Stimme. „Aber du musst wissen, dass du nicht der erste bist, der nach ihnen fragt. Du siehst aus wie ein anständiger Kerl, aber vor einiger Zeit waren ein paar zwielichtige Typen mit dem Wappen von Cinderport in den Canwy Roch-Lagern und haben sich umgehört. Pass auf, wo du hingehst." Wenn sie Calm nicht direkt danach fragten, würden sie auch nie erfahren, dass ich kein anständiger Kerl war. Hoffentlich taten sie es nicht. Die Canwy Roch auf den Fersen zu haben war etwas, was man nicht einmal seinen schlimmsten Feinden wünschte. Ich nickte. „Ich bin vorsichtig, keine Angst." Die Frau brachte den Schnaps, billiges Zeug aus Wacholderbeeren. Der Roch verteilte die Gläser, der Mann mit dem Zylinder blickte mürrisch auf sein Glas. „Muss das sein? Meine Frau bringt mich um, wenn ich schon wieder betrunken nach hause komme." „Dann ist es jetzt auch egal, denn betrunken bist du schon." Der Roch nahm sein Glas, ich und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Auf dass unser Geld nicht nur in den Taschen der Barmänner und Huren landet." Der Rothaarige brummte zustimmend, und wir stürzten unsere Getränke hinunter. Kein Vergleich zu dem bloßen Geruch von Lord Russells Whiskey. Wir tranken, bis Calm zur letzten Runde klingelte und die vier Männer aus dem Gasthaus taumelten. Der Rothaarige übergab sich geräuschvoll in den Rinnstein, der Roch winkte mir zum Abschied zu. Ich schlug den Weg in eine andere Richtung ein, dort, wo die Laternen rot leuchteten und Frauen Liebe für Silber versprachen, und hüllte mich in den Nebel aus Rauch und Geheimnissen, der Oscravelle umgab. . . Drittes Kapitel, in dem Sindrak in den Zirkus geht und entgegen aller Erwartungen milde begeistert ist Ich erwachte in einem riesigen, weichen Bett unter roten Laken, als die Sonne bereits hell durch den diesigen Nebel über Oscravelle schien. Verschlafen blinzelte ich in die Sonne und tastete auf der anderen Seite des Bettes nach dem Mädchen, doch es war leer. Ich kannte dieses Bordell. Nur einmal zuvor war ich hier gewesen. Es war unverschämt teuer, doch die Mädchen waren willig, immer freundlich und hatten erstaunliche Fähigkeiten. Mein Körper schmerzte, als ich mich aus dem Bett wälzte und in meine Kleidung schlüpfte, und ich dachte genüsslich an die vergangene Nacht zurück. Beschwingt schlenderte ich durch die Straßen und hing meinen Gedanken nach, bis ich mich unvermittelt im Lager der Canwy Roch um den Marktplatz von Saint Oreph wiederfand. Bunte Zelte duckten sich neben den Kaufmannshäusern, die längst vom gemeinen Volk bewohnt waren, seit ihre ursprünglichen Bewohner in die Türme am anderen Ende der Stadt gezogen waren. Echte und mechanische Pferde trabten über das schmutzige Kopfsteinpflaster, aus einem der Zelte tönten schiefe Klänge von Geigen, Schalmeien und Gitarren, neben einem anderen goss sich ein nackter Mann einen Eimer Wasser über dem Kopf. Drei junge Frauen im ersten Stock des Hauses gegenüber lachten und jubelten. Beinahe erwartete ich, den Mann aus dem Messingkopf zu treffen, doch er war nicht aufzufinden. An einem niedrigen, nach Fisch stinkenden Zelt kaufte ich einer älteren Dame einen undefinierbaren Fleischspieß und einen Becher Met ab und setzte mich in einen Hauseingang, von dem man die Rückseite des Zirkus sehen konnte. Das Herz von Speke Alderberrys Cirque aux Miracles bestand aus einem riesigen, schwarzweiß gestreiften Zelt mit ausgewaschenen roten Rändern und Fahnen, die traurig und schlaff in der Morgensonne hingen. Dahinter waren weitere Zelte aufgebaut, die einen engen Kreis um den Hintereingang bildeten, sodass niemand sehen konnte, was dort vor sich ging. Ein Mann mit scharfen und dennoch groben Gesichtszügen und Resten von Schminke im Gesicht taumelte in Unterwäsche ins Morgenlicht und verschwand in einem etwas abseits stehenden Zelt. Eine Frau mit zerzausten blonden Haaren ritt auf einem weißen Pferd an mir vorbei, ohne Sattel und Zaum, nur bekleidet in Unterrock, Mieder und einem zerlumpten Umhang. Kurz vor dem Seil, das das Gebiet des Zirkus vom Rest abteilte, galoppierte sie an und setzte elegant über die Absperrung hinweg. Noch im Lauf rutschte sie vom Rücken des Pferdes und lief zu einem dunkelblauen Zelt, bestickt mit violetten und silbernen Symbolen. Oben, an einem der Masten, die das Zelt stützten, saß ein Mann mit einer Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und brüllte in der Sprache der Roch in das Zelt hinab. Ich stopfte mir das letzte Stück Fleisch zwischen die Zähne, spülte es mit dem Rest des Mets hinunter und beobachtete, wie die Artisten des Zirkus aufstanden, trainierten und sich von einem großen, schlanken Mann mit schwarzweißem Kostüm und Zylinder herumkommandieren ließen. Ein junger Mann trat aus dem Haus hinter mir und war wohl zu überrascht, dass ich auf seiner Türschwelle saß, um mich fortzujagen. Stattdessen ging er mit langen Schritten die Straße entlang und sah sich immer wieder zu mir um. Ich schenkte ihm mein bestes, freundliches Lächeln und überlegte lange, ob ich noch vor der Vorstellung zu Speke Alderberrys Zirkus gehen und mit ihm über seine mysteriöse Madame Belladonna sprechen sollte, oder ob ich zunächst einen gewöhnlichen Zuschauer darstellen wollte. Beides hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile. Schließlich entschloss sich mich, dass ich mir zunächst die Aufführung ansehen würde. Mochte es albern sein, ich wollte die Wunder in Alderberrys Zirkus sehen und mich vergewissern, ob sie wirklich die kleine Blonde auf dem Rücken eines mechanischen Pferdes tanzen lassen würden, während der Starke Mann es über seinen Kopf hob. Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und schlenderte über den Markt der Canwy Roch, die den Marktplatz umgab, kaufte eine Flasche starken Schnaps, in der stillen Hoffnung, ich dürfte ihn mit zur Vorstellung nehmen, und spielte einige Runden mit einigen vernarbten Männern und einer schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Frau. Sie forderte mich zum Armdrücken heraus und gewann. Ich wünschte, ich könnte behaupten, sie gewinnen zu lassen, doch sie besiegte mich scheinbar mühelos. Ein wenig eingeschüchtert zog ich weiter und blieb schließlich vor dem Zelt einer Wahrsagerin stehen. Ich hielt nicht viel von derartigem Gerede. Meine Zukunft zu bestimmen, das konnte kein Gott. So etwas lag allein an mir. Und die Vergangenheit... noch nie war es einer Wahrsagerin gelungen, etwas über das zu sagen, was mir so offensichtlich widerfahren war. Der Name des Schiffes, den Russell mir gesagt hatte, war mehr gewesen, als ich in den vergangenen zwei Jahren erfahren hatte. Fest umklammerte ich das Geld in meiner Tasche und schlurfte von dannen, bevor ich der Versuchung erliegen konnte. An einer Straßenecke fand ich einen Boxring und forderte den Bären-Anima heraus, der dort der Champion war. Ich siegte, und fragte mich, wie sich wohl die Frau bei den Spielern gegen den Bären geschlagen hätte, während ich mir das Blut von der Nase wischte und wieder in meine Kleidung schlüpfte. Mit neuem Geld in der Tasche schlenderte ich zu Alderberrys Zirkus zurück, bezahlte meinen Penny für den Eintritt und ließ mich irgendwo in der Mitte nieder, von wo aus ich einen hervorragenden Blick auf die Eingänge hatte. Zigarettenrauch kräuselte sich verträumt im Licht der Gaslaternen, deren von Linsen gebündelte Strahlen scharfe Streifen aus Licht in die verheißungsvolle Dunkelheit schnitten. Schwarzweiß gestreifte Masten hielten das schwere Segeltuch in der Höhe und verloren sich in der Finsternis. Der Geruch nach den karamellisierten Mandeln, die Frauen in knappen Rüschenröckchen verkauften, zusammen mit dem Qualm, Weihrauch, Sägemehl und der sanften Note von Pferden erinnerte mich an etwas, an eine schwarze Hand, die jemandem gehörte, den ich mochte, doch als ich versuchte, mich an ein Gesicht oder einen Namen zu erinnern, zerstob das Bild wie das Parfum, das die Katzenfrau neben mir an ihre Handgelenke sprühte. Sie warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu, als ich die Flasche mit dem Gin aus meiner Tasche zog, und er vertiefte sich, als der Wettschein des Boxkampfes dabei zu Boden rutschte. Mit gerecktem Hals suchte sie nach anderen freien Plätzen für sich und ihre kleine Tochter, die mit einer Tüte Mandeln in der Hand gespannt in die Dunkelheit der Manege starrte, und ließ sich angesichts des hoffnungslos überfüllten Zelts wieder auf den Platz zurücksinken. Der Vorfall mit der Banshee hatte dem Zirkus wohl eine Menge Zulauf beschert. Der Schnaps, den ich gekauft hatte, war billig gewesen, doch er war stark und schmeckte wesentlich besser als der, den Calm ausschenkte, und als ich begann, mich zu langweilen, öffnete ich die Flasche, obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte, nicht vor der Vorstellung mit dem Trinken zu beginnen. Der Mann auf meiner anderen Seite warf dem Alkohol begehrliche Blicke zu. Ich hielt sie ihm hin, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und wies auf den Platz neben sich, auf dem eine hübsche junge Frau saß. Erleichtert darüber, nichts abgeben zu müssen, trank ich erneut und beobachtete, wie die Musiker über dem Eingang zur Bühne in Stellung gingen. Obwohl ich sie einige Zeit lang beobachtete, erschrak ich, als die Musik begann. Trompeten und Pauken setzten ein, Flöten und Geigen und eine Drehleier, und das Publikum jubelte. Ich klopfte mit den Metallkrallen meiner rechten Hand auf die Flasche in der linken, der meiste Applaus, zu dem ich fähig war. Ich bin den schönen Künsten nicht zugeneigt, nicht im geringsten. Die Flasche in meiner Hand war wohl ein definitiver Beweis dafür. Dennoch fand ich Alderberrys Zirkus unterhaltend, wenn nicht sogar begeisternd. Ich jubelte mit allen anderen, als die Flammen der in bunte Lumpen gekleideten Feuerspucker das Zelt erhellten, ich verfiel in Träumerei, während die Blonde die Pferde durch die Manege dirigierte, die Mechanischen über die echten springen ließ und schier unmögliche Kunststücke auf dem Rücken eines galoppierenden Rosses vollführte, ich staunte, als ein Mann sich vor meinen Augen in eine Schlange verwandelte, während er tanzte, mit jeder Drehung wuchsen mehr Schuppen aus seiner Haut. Akrobaten schlugen Salti und Sprünge, die mir selbst mit dem Hex im Blut Schwierigkeiten beschert hätten, schwebten an langen, roten Tüchern und Schaukeln durch die Höhen des Zeltes und warfen einander zu. Ein weiterer Mann, mit einem beeindruckenden Schnurrbart, warf brennende Messer auf eine Frau mit dunklen Locken, die den Klingen elegant auswich. Eine Frau mit beinahe schwarzer Haut und hellen, zu dünnen Strähnen verfilzten Haaren schoss scheinbar schneller als ihr Schatten und lud so schnell nach, dass ich die Kugeln kaum erkennen konnte. Wieder und wieder schlugen die Projektile in das Holz der Zielscheibe ein. Der Geruch nach Pulverdampf kratzte erneut etwas in meinem Gedächtnis an, doch der Applaus und der Alkohol wischte es fort, bevor ich es fangen konnte. Die Frau verneigte sich mit fliegenden Haaren und tanzte mit rauschenden Röcken hinter die Vorhänge, und der Starke Mann betrat die Manege. Er hob Gewichte, die Frauen des Zirkus in kurzen Röcken, die eine Pyramide auf einer runden Plattform vollführten, und zuletzt tatsächlich eine Plattform mit einem mechanischen Pferd, hoch über den Kopf, während die kleine Blonde einen Handstand auf dem Pferd machte, mit nichts am Leib außer einem Höschen, Strümpfen, einigen Perlenketten und kleinen roten Quasten auf den Brüsten. Der letzte Applaus ließ das Zelt erbeben. Die Artisten verneigten sich, während Konfetti auf sie niederregnete. Wieder und wieder rief das Publikum sie vor den Vorhang, bis die Musik versiegte und die Menschen und Anima aufgeregt redend aus dem Zelt strömten. Doch ich blieb sitzen. Wartete ab, bis das Zelt leer war. Trank die letzten Schlucke und blickte hinauf in die Dunkelheit des Zelts. „Hey, Master. Raus jetzt. Die Vorstellung ist vorbei." Ich blickte in die Manege hinab. Der Messerwerfer mit dem Schnurrbart stand in den Sägespänen, gehüllt in einen löchrigen blauen Mantel. Er ließ eines der Messer um seinen Finger wirbeln und hielt es plötzlich fest, sodass die Spitze auf den Ausgang wies. „Sofort, Master." Ich erhob mich und stellte die Flasche ab. Die Welt um mich herum schwankte, und ich musste daran denken, was Russell wohl empfinden würde, wenn er mich so sähe, so nahe an dem Objekt seiner Begierde. Heftig unterdrückte ich ein Kichern und bemühte mich um einen festen Stand. „Dürfte ich wohl mit Master Alderberry sprechen?" Das Messer begann erneut zu kreisen. „Warum?" „Ich würde gern wissen, warum die Vorstellung der Madame Belladonna aus dem Programm verschwunden ist", sagte ich nach einer Pause. Die Klinge erstarrte in seiner Hand. Er bewegte die Finger, und ich erkannte, dass es nur noch eine schnelle Bewegung brauchte, um es zu werfen. Überdeutlich war ich mir plötzlich der Gefahr bewusst, in der Madame Belladonna schweben musste, welche Bedeutung sie haben musste, dass der Canwy Roch so schnell misstrauisch wurde. „Ich habe mich nur gewundert. Ein paar Freunde haben mir davon erzählt, und ich hätte es gern gesehen", fuhr ich fort. Der Messerwerfer ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. „Boss!", rief er. „Hier ist ein Karr, der dich sprechen will!" Der Direktor stolzierte in die Manege, als verwandele das düstere Licht ihn sofort in seine Rolle. Stolz warf er sich in die Brust und setzte ein umwerfendes Lächeln auf. „Wie kann ich helfen?" Ich trat die Stufen hinab in die Manege, immer der Tatsache bewusst, dass der Messerwerfer seine Klinge nicht sinken ließ und auch nicht wieder begann, damit zu spielen. Die losen Sägespäne zu betreten, fühlte sich beinahe verboten an, doch ich trat tapfer vor. „Master Alderberry, nehme ich an?" „Speke Alderberry", er verneigte sich schwungvoll und zog seinen Hut, „zu Ihren Diensten. Und Sie sind?" Allein die Nachfrage sagte mir, dass er skeptisch war, trotz seines freundlichen Auftretens. „Mein Name ist Sindrak Herrera. Ich habe eine Frage: warum wurde die Madame Belladonna aus dem Programm genommen? Mir ist einiges zu Ohren gekommen. Unter anderem über Dämonen." Alderberry kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte mich von oben bis unten. „Belladonna beschwört und dressiert Dämonen, das ist wahr. Was haben Sie denn gehört?" Alles auf eine Karte. Die der Königin der Laternen. „Dass es ihr gelungen ist, die Banshee zu beschwören." Alderberry stockte, und ich wusste, dass alles, was ich erfahren hatte, wahr war. Der Messerwerfer neben ihm trat einen unauffälligen Schritt zurück, das Messer immer noch locker in der Hand, und ich erkannte, dass er die Klinge nicht zum ersten Mal als Waffe nutzen wollte. „Sind Sie einer vom Geheimdienst?", wollte er wissen. „Nein." Fieberhaft suchte ich nach Worten. „Ich bin nur fasziniert an der Geschichte. Dürfte ich vielleicht mit Madame Belladonna sprechen?" Alderberry hob trotzig das Kinn, und mir fiel ein, dass ich nicht einmal einen Plan hatte, falls freundlich fragen nicht klappen sollte. Mich mit all meiner Kraft durch den Zirkus zu kämpfen, schien angesichts der Banshee in den Händen der Canwy Roch als eine schlechte Idee. Bei allen Unheiligen, ich hatte nicht einmal einen Plan, was ich tun sollte, falls freundlich doch fragen klappen sollte. „Aye", sagte er schließlich. „Das können Sie." Er wandte sich um und bedeutete mir zu folgen, der Messerwerfer ging hinter mir. Ich spürte bereits das kalte Metall in meinem Nacken. Hinter der Bühne herrschte heilloses Chaos. Männer und Frauen saßen vor Spiegeln, wischten sich die Schminke vom Gesicht, hängten ihre Garderoben mehr oder weniger ordentlich auf Kleiderbügel und warfen mit Rüschen besetzte Röcke in bunt bemalte Kisten. Die kleine Blonde trug einen roten Mantel über ihrem hellblauen Kostüm, striegelte ihre Pferde und beobachtete mich wachsam, als ich Alderberry durch die Menge zu einem der Schminkspiegel folgte. Davor saß die dunkelhaarige Frau, die zuvor auf der Zielscheibe des Messerwerfers gehangen hatte. Die Lockenmähne, rötlich schimmernd an den Spitzen, hatte sie zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammengebunden, ein blaues Tuch um die Stirn hielt ihr die letzten, störrischen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie trug das, was sie auch zuvor in der Manege getragen hatte, ein rotes Lederkorsett, ein kurzes Röckchen und schwarzweiß gestreifte Strümpfe, und wischte sich energisch mit einem nassen Lappen die Farbe von der Haut. „Valentina, hier ist ein Master Sindrak Herrera, der dich sprechen möchte", sagte Alderberry. „Master Herrera, das ist meine Tochter Valentina." Sein Tonfall machte klar, dass er sie bis zum Tod verteidigen würde, wenn ich ihr etwas zuleide tun würde. Ich würde den Hex-Core in meinem Rücken verwetten, dass er so etwas bereits getan hatte, und dass die Überreste des Angreifers als Fleischspieße unter dem Volk gelandet waren. Bei dem Gedanken an mein Frühstück wurde mir ein wenig flau im Magen, doch ich schob es auf den Schnaps. Die Tochter des Zirkusdirektors warf mir einen verstohlenen Blick durch den Spiegel zu, wischte ein letztes Mal mit dem Lappen über ihre Augen und erhob sich. Elegant wandte sie sich zu mir um und nickte mir zu. „Master Herrera. Worum geht es?" Ich sah mich um. Artisten erwiderten meinen Blick beiläufig, als wollten sie klarstellen, dass ich in der Unterzahl war. „Ist es möglich, dass wir dies an einem anderen Ort fortführen?" Sie nickte und nahm den Schal, der über der Lehne ihres Stuhls hing. Schwarze Runentätowierungen bildeten eine Linie, die von ihren Handgelenken über ihre Schlüsselbeine bis zu einem Symbol auf dem Brustbein reichte. „Natürlich." Ich folgte ihr aus dem großen Zelt, hinein in die nach Rauch und Benzin riechende Nacht. Hinter mir ging Alderberry. Er schien unbewaffnet, doch ich hatte gesehen, wie er einen Revolver in seiner Manteltasche hatte verschwinden lassen. . . Viertes Kapitel, in dem eine Frau von ihren Fehlern berichtet und die Hölle losbricht Mir war, als könnte ich die Banshee sehen, jedes Mal, wenn mein Blick an Valentina vorbei strich, statt sie direkt anzusehen. Der rauchige, schemenhafte Schatten eines schlanken Drachen, dunkelgrau mit rötlich schwarzen Flecken, wie getrocknete Blutspritzer, schien um sie herumzuschleichen wie der Nebel von Oscravelle, groß wie ein Pferd, doch mit schwarz schimmernden Zähnen, so lang und scharf wie Dolche. Die riesigen Flügel zuckten, die schwarze Mähne wallte um ihren mit Hörnern bewehrten Kopf, als wäre sie unter Wasser. Ihre Augen waren blicklos, kein Funken Schwarz darin, doch mit einem Schimmer, der mir durch Mark und Bein ging, wenn ihr Blick meinen traf. Dünne Schnüre mit vereinzelten Perlen daran wickelten sich um ihren Schwanz und die Knöcheln ihrer Klauen, so lang wie der Unterarm eines Kindes. Schwere, eiserne Laternen hingen zwischen den Perlen und in ihrer Mähne, schienen ebenso schwerelos wie ihre Haare zu schweben. Der orangefarbene Schein, den sie verströmten, flackerte wie ein Irrlicht, lockend und bedrohlich zugleich. Valentina konnte sie spüren, erkannte ich. Ihre Finger bewegten sich, als wollte sie einen Windzug prüfen, und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Mähne der Banshee ihre Hand streifte und sie danach tastete. Sie betrat das blaue Zelt mit den violetten und silbernen Stickereien, in das noch am Morgen die blonde Reiterin gegangen war, und ließ sich auf dem breiten Bett nieder. Bunte Decken und Felle verbargen die weiche Matratze, in der sie zu versinken schien. Die bemalten Kisten, die ich schon zuvor hinter der Bühne gesehen hatte, standen auch hier, manche geschlossen und gesichert mit dicken, altmodischen Vorhängeschlössern, andere standen offen. Kleidung, Alltagsgegenstände, Schminkutensilien und Bücher quollen heraus. Eine, die als eine Art Kommode zu dienen schien, war übersät mit Kräuterbeuteln und kleinen Tiegeln. Valentina nahm einen der Beutel und rollte sich eine dünne Zigarette. „Nun, Master Herrera, warum sind Sie hier?" „Ich habe gehört, was geschehen ist. Dass Sie die Banshee beschworen haben", sagte ich vorsichtig und ließ mich auf ihr Zeichen hin auf einer der Kisten nieder. Alderberry tat es mir gleich. Sie entzündete die Zigarette an einer Kerze, die zusammen mit einigen Gaslaternen das Zelt mit ihrem schummrigen Licht erfüllten, und als sie den Arm ausstreckte, fiel mir eine Tätowierung an ihrem Unterarm ins Auge. Die letzten Reste der Schminke um Valentinas Augen ließen sie wie in Seen aus Schwärze schwimmen. Langsam atmete sie aus, der Rauch verbarg kurz ihr Gesicht, und ich konnte erahnen, was die Zuschauer sahen, wenn Madame Belladonna die Dämonen beschwor. „Aye." „Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie das geschehen ist?" Bei allen Unheiligen, ich hörte mich tatsächlich an wie einer vom Geheimdienst. Alderberry schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können. Sein skeptischer Blick wich kaum von mir. Doch ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass sie es tatsächlich war, bevor ich die Falsche zurück nach Cloudfall brachte. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass Lord Russell mich für jeden Fehler büßen lassen würde. Sie zog erneut an ihrer Zigarette und warf ihrem Vater einen hastigen Blick zu. Er nickte ihr zu. „Sie wissen sicher, dass ich während jeder Vorstellung Dämonen beschwöre." Sie zog eine Grimasse, als schmerze es sie, Bühnengeheimnisse zu verraten. „Es ist ein Ritual. Man muss eine Formel sprechen und ein Opfer darbringen. Natürlich gibt es noch ein paar andere Dinge, die man beachten muss, ein paar Kräuter, die man verbrennen muss, einen gewissen", sie zog erneut an der Zigarette, „Geisteszustand." Sie sah mich unter schweren Lidern an. „So, wie Sie riechen, kennen Sie diesen Zustand sehr gut." Ich grinste schief, und hoffte, nicht allzu sehr nach Gin zu stinken. Doch wenn selbst ein Mensch es erahnen konnte, war es wohl stärker, als ich es selbst bemerkte. „Volltrunkenheit ist wichtig, wenn man einen Dämon beschwören will?" „Man muss offen sein für die Welt der Geister. Und das kann man nicht, wenn man ganz bei Bewusstsein ist. Ich betrinke mich nur ungern für die Vorstellungen, es dauert zu lange." Ihr Blick flackerte zu den Kräutern auf der Kommode. „Ich ziehe andere Wege vor." Jemand schlug die Tücher beiseite, die den Eingang des Zeltes verdeckte, und die blonde Reiterin trat herein, die Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammengebunden. Sie sah mich argwöhnisch an und nickte Alderberry zu. Wortlos ging sie an uns vorbei und warf sich neben Valentina aufs Bett, küsste sie sanft und verschränkte wie selbstverständlich die Finger in ihren. Valentinas Augen leuchteten kurz auf und ein erleichtertes Lächeln spielte um ihre vollen Lippen. Ich blickte sie fragend an. „Ibra darf hören, was wir zu besprechen haben. Ich vertraue ihr." Valentina schnippte etwas Asche in eine silberne Schale. "Für das Opfer reicht normalerweise ein Tropfen Blut von einem Tier, für einen niederen Geist. Für die Aufführungen töte ich ein Huhn. Es reicht für sechs niedere Dämonen und, ich muss gestehen, es ist dramatischer." Sie lächelte träge. „Nun, vor ein paar Tagen besuchte ich mit Ibra die Stadt, und sie kaufte in einem Laden ein Amulett." Sie zog eine kleine Laterne aus Eisen an einem Lederband aus ihrem Ausschnitt, kaum größer als ein kleiner Finger. Schwarze Perlen rahmten den Anhänger ein. „Die Verkäuferin sagte, es würde vor dem Zorn der Banshee schützen. Es würde sie davon abhalten, unsere Seelen in den Abgrund zu locken." Sie blickte mich fest an. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie glauben. Aber wir, die Canwy Roch, glauben daran. Wir glauben an den König Schellen, der uns den Tanz und die Magie brachte, der sein Augenlicht für die Wahre Sicht gab, und wir glauben an die Banshee, die uns mit ihren Schreien den Tod bringen will. Sie ist die Herrin der Finstersten Schatten und die Königin der Lockenden Laternen." Ich sah zur Seite und schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihr. Wie ein lauernder Raubvogel schwebte die Banshee über ihr. Ob sie sie schützen wollte oder wartete, bis sie einen Fehler machte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Doch die Drachengöttin schauderte wohlig, als Valentina ihren Namen sagte. „Deswegen glaubte ich auch, dass das Amulett mich schützen würde. Ibra kaufte es und bestand darauf, dass ich es immer trage, damit ich den Versuchungen der Dämonen, die ich beschwöre, widerstehen kann." Ibra drückte ihre Hand und legte ihr den Kopf auf die Schulter. „An jenem Abend war Machaul. Das Fest der fallenden Sonne. Ich wollte mehr Dämonen beschwören. Ich wusste, es waren viele andere Roch dort, und wir wollten ihnen beweisen, wer wir sind. Doch ich machte einen Fehler. Ich schnitt mir in die Hand, weil die Ziege, die ich töten sollte, zu sehr zappelte. Dann sprach ich die Worte des Rituals und wischte das Blut an meinen Händen, das der Ziege und mein eigenes, auf meine Haut." Sie fuhr mit der flachen Hand von ihrem Mund hinab bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel. „Dabei muss mein Blut das Amulett gestreift haben, denn statt der acht Dämonen, die ich beschwören wollte, erschien die Banshee. Ihr Name kommt in der Formel oft vor. Ich bitte sie, ihre Diener zu mir zu schicken, damit sie mir so dienen wie einst ihr." Valentina zog ein letztes Mal an der Zigarette. „Dann war sie da. Mitten in der Manege. Die Fürstin der Schwarzen Geister. Ich wusste kaum, was ich tun sollte, doch ich wollte die anderen Familien beeindrucken. Ich ließ die Banshee für mich tanzen, so wie ich es immer mit den anderen Dämonen tue, während sie mir wie aus weiter Ferne Versprechen ins Ohr flüsterte. Und sie versprach mir, alles für mich zu tun. Ich musste ihr nur einen Tod im Gegenzug geben." „Der Bühnenarbeiter", murmelte ich fasziniert. Es war wahr. Alles, was die Männer in der Taverne verraten hatten, war wahr. „Aye. Ich spielte ein wenig mit ihr, bis meine Zeit abgelaufen war, und wollte sie dann entlassen, wie ich es immer mit den Dämonen tat. Doch sie behauptete, sie müsste ein Leben nehmen, für das, was ich genommen hatte. Sie strebte auf die Zuschauer zu, und alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, dass es keinen Toten im Publikum geben durfte. Niemand würde je wieder in Alderberrys Zirkus gehen. Es wäre unser Untergang." Valentina drückte mit zitternden Händen die Zigarette aus. „Sie hörte mich und tötete den erstbesten, den sie hinter der Bühne fand. Seth, einen entfernten Cousin von mir, der die Kurbel für die Vorhänge betätigte. Ihr Schrei ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, und ich fühlte mich plötzlich, als ob sie all meine Kraft mit sich genommen hatte. Doch das Publikum schien es für einen Trick zu halten, und sie applaudierten, obwohl hinter der Bühne Seths Kehle von ihren Klauen zerrissen worden war." Ich schwieg und sammelte meine Gedanken. „Warum konnten Sie sie danach nicht entlassen?" Valentina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand weiß, wie. Wir haben eine der Weisen aufgesucht, doch sie wusste es ebenfalls nicht. Ich kann auch keine anderen Dämonen beschwören, als fürchteten sie ihre Königin bei mir. Wir wollten nicht, dass ich jedes Mal, wenn ich die Dämonen der Madame Belladonna tanzen lasse, jemand stirbt, deswegen trete ich nur noch als Gwynns Zielscheibe auf." „Schon einmal daran gedacht, was passiert, wenn Sie das Amulett abnehmen?", fragte ich. Ibra stieß einen empörten Laut aus. „Sie würde sterben", sagte sie eisig. „Es ist das einzige, was sie vor der Banshee schützt." Valentina nickte und blickte mir in die Augen. „Und jetzt sagen Sie, warum Sie wirklich hier sind. Sie sehen nicht aus wie die, die zuletzt versucht haben, mir etwas anzutun." „Andere haben Sie aufgesucht?", hakte ich nach. „Wer?" „Sie trugen Uniformen, mit den verschiedensten Wappen darauf. Wir wehrten sie stets ab. Einmal habe ich sogar die Banshee losgelassen." Valentina schauderte und griff nach ihrem Kräuterbeutel. Ibra zog ihren schweren, roten Brokatmantel aus und legte ihn ihr über die Schultern. „Ich habe selten so schrecklich zugerichtete Tote gesehen." Ich meinte, die Banshee lachen zu hören, ein Geräusch wie ein fernes Feuerwerk, schrill und donnernd zugleich. Es ließ mir die Haare zu Berge stehen. „Wer hat Sie geschickt?", hakte Speke Alderberry nach. Ich seufzte tief. „Sie haben wohl gesehen, welches Interesse die Mächtigen an Ihnen haben. Viele glauben, dass sie die Macht der Banshee uneingeschränkt nutzen können. Einer von ihnen ist Lord Russell von Cloudfall. Er hat mich geschickt." Alderberry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seine Hand unter dem gestreiften Jackett. „Wenn Sie meine Tochter mit sich nehmen wollen, werden Sie um sie kämpfen müssen. Es mag sein, dass Sie mit diesem Ding auf Ihrem Rücken stark genug sind, um mich und ein paar andere zu töten, doch gegen die Banshee kommen Sie nicht an." Das Hex zischte, als wollte es ihm beweisen, dass ich es sehr wohl konnte. „Ich will nicht um sie kämpfen, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Ich will niemanden töten." Bei allen Unheiligen, ich wollte nur trinken, mich erinnern und genug Geld verdienen, um ein halbwegs anständiges Leben zu führen. Und ich wollte von Lord Russell los. Der Mann war mir zu zwielichtig, als dass er einen guten Auftraggeber abgegeben hätte. „Und ich werde meine Familie nicht verlassen, nur weil ein Lord mich darum bittet." Valentina schlüpfte in den Mantel, zündete sich ihre nächste Zigarette an und umklammerte Ibras Finger. „Die Macht der Banshee ist nichts, was man unterschätzen sollte." Ich fluchte innerlich und rieb über den Stein auf meinem rechten Handrücken. Er schickte perlende Stromschläge durch meine Finger, und ich überlegte kurz, ob es das Chaos und den Tod wert war, wenn ich das Hex aktivierte und mich mit all meiner Kraft durch Oscravelle schlug. Ich könnte Valentina betäuben und sie vor Russells Krähenfüße zerren. Er hatte nie den Zustand erwähnt, in dem ich sie abliefern sollte. Ein Knall riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen, dann ein weiterer. Schreie erhoben sich, ein Pferd wieherte. Ich zuckte zusammen, das Hex fauchte auf, und Alderberry stand plötzlich vor mir und hielt mir den Lauf des Revolvers an die Stirn. „Sind das Ihre Männer? Kommen sie, um Valentina zu holen?", wollte er wissen. „Nein", antwortete ich, so fest ich konnte. „Ich bin allein hier." „Sehr unglaubwürdig, wenn sie eine Göttin bezwingen wollten", schnarrte er und drückte das Metall tiefer in mein Fell. „Ich schwöre bei allen Unheiligen, dass ich nichts mit denen dort draußen zu tun habe!", schrie ich. Ibra war vom Bett gesprungen und lugte durch einen Spalt in der Zeltplane. „Sie tragen schwarze Uniformen. Zib, Mare und Gwynn versuchen sie aufzuhalten..." Sie fluchte und ließ die Zeltplane zufallen. Wie aus dem Nichts zog sie ein Messer und hielt es mir an die Kehle. „Beweisen Sie, dass sie nichts mit denen zu tun haben", zischte sie, trat zu einer der der verschlossenen Kisten und öffnete sie. Unwirsch warf sie einen Rock beiseite. Gewehre, Messer und Revolver kamen zum Vorschein, und sie zog eine doppelläufige Flinte hervor. Fest richtete sie sie auf mich. „Zeigen Sie es mir!" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Valentina mit der rechten Hand in den weiten linken Ärmel von Ibras Mantel fuhr und über ihren Unterarm strich. Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ebenfalls eine Waffe dort verbarg. Töten war wie trinken. Eigentlich war es etwas schlechtes, etwas, was zu nichts Gutem führte, und eigentlich mochte ich es nicht. Und doch tat ich es immer wieder, und bemerkte zuweilen, dass ich sogar Spaß daran hatte. Wenn man es einmal getan hatte, wurde man es nie wieder los. Ich fluchte und linste durch den Spalt in der Zeltplane. Menschen, Anima und andere Wesen gingen mit Pistolen und Gewehren auf die Canwy Roch los, irgendwo hörte ich das charakteristische Flackern eines repetierenden Gewehrs. Der Messerwerfer schleuderte seine Klingen mit unbarmherziger Genauigkeit auf die Fremden, die Gunslingerin schoss eine Kugel nach der anderen. Jede traf ihr Ziel. Mitten zwischen den Zelten lag ein totes Pferd. Ibra hatte es wohl ebenfalls gesehen, denn ich spürte, wie der Gewehrlauf in meinem Rücken zitterte. „Gehen Sie. Jetzt, oder ich schieße Ihnen in die Nieren", fauchte sie kalt. Ich atmete tief durch, setzte meine Fliegerbrille auf und zog meine Schwerter. Das schwere, gezackte mit den zwei Klingen, die bedrohlich aneinander klirrten, als ich es vom Gürtel löste, und das zweite mit der doppelten Giftrinne. Dann rannte ich. Das Hex grollte und fauchte, und ich spürte den vertrauten, reißenden Schmerz, als die Energie des Hex-Cores in meine Glieder fuhr und sich wie Feuerströme unter meine Haut fraß. Ich schmeckte Metall und Ozon, Dampfwolken zischten neben meinen Ohren. Gelblich grünes Licht erhellte den Hof zwischen den Zelten, und der Stein auf meinem Handrücken leuchtete auf. Blaue Blitze spielten um die Leitungen auf meinem Arm. Ich brüllte meinen Schmerz und meinen Zorn heraus und griff an. Ich sah jedes Detail, jeden losen Faden in den Strumpfhosen der Artistinnen. Ich sah die Schlagader des Messerwerfers pulsieren und sah, wie sein Messer kreiselnd durch die feuchte Abendluft schnitt, so langsam als würde es durch Sirup fliegen. Ich duckte mich darunter hinweg und stürzte mich auf den ersten Uniformierten. Mein Schwert riss ihn in Stücke. Der Mann neben ihm griff nach mir, und ich drückte ihm die flache Hand auf die Brust. Der Hex-Splitter an meiner Hand glühte auf, und die Energie warf ihn gegen eine Hauswand. Knurrend stürzte ich mich auf die nächsten. Gnadenlos fuhren meine Schwerter durch Fleisch, Stoff und die metallenen Leiber der Konstrukte, die sich unter manchen Uniformen verbargen, einen nach dem anderen. Ich konnte sie kaum auseinanderhalten, geschweige denn sagen, wie viele ich tötete. Jemand rief mir eine Warnung zu, und ich wirbelte herum und feuerte die Armbrust an meinem linken Arm ab. Zwei vergiftete Pfeile schlugen in die Brust des Mannes ein, der sein Maschinengewehr auf mich anlegte. Er strauchelte, doch fiel nicht, bis ein Messer in seine Stirn einschlug. Die Anzeige an meinem Handgelenk rutschte zitternd in den orangefarbenen Bereich, und ich deaktivierte das Hex, bevor es meine Lebenskraft angriff. Die plötzlich fehlende Energie ließ mich wie betrunken zurück, und ich rollte mich fahrig zur Seite, als einer der Uniformierten mich angriff. Doch für den Kern an meiner Hand brauchte es mehr als ein paar Energieschläge, und ich riss ihn mit den elektrisierten Klauen zu Boden. Hunderte Volt peitschten durch seinen Körper, er ging zuckend zu Boden, und ich rammte ihm das Schwert in die Seite. Hektisch sah ich mich um. Die Uniformierten kamen von allen Seiten, in schmuckloser, anthrazitfarbener Kleidung, die meisten mit Masken auf den Gesichtern. Auf einer der Waffen erkannte ich das Wappen: eine weiße Frau, die aus dem Feuer entstieg, auf blutrotem Grund. Durenskys Wappen. Auch der mächtigste von Hivens Arks Adeligen hatte von Valentina erfahren. Kaum verwunderlich, dass sie von ihm kamen, nachdem ich das Maschinengewehrfeuer gehört hatte. Zwischen den Zelten herrschte Chaos. Hunderte Canwy Roch wurden mit Gewehre nin Schach gehalten, manche versuchten zu entkommen und fingen sich dafür Kugeln ein. Ibra preschte auf einem mechanischen Pferd umher, mit einem Gewehr der Angreifer in der Hand und feuerte wild in die Menge. Artisten lagen in Blutlachen auf dem feuchten Boden. Ich erkannte den Starken Mann, eine Keule neben sich, und die Gunslingerin, wie zersiebt von den Kugeln. Ihr Patronengürtel war leer. Sie hatte ihre Haut teuer verkauft. Valentina stand mit zwei Revolvern in den Händen hinter einer der Kisten, ihr Vater neben ihr. Sie schoss zielsicher, doch brauchte für jeden Schuss mehr Zeit, als sie hatte. Die Uniformierten rückten unerbittlich vor. Ich schlitzte einen bleichen Mann in Uniform von der Hüfte bis zum Scheitel auf, dann wandte ich mich um und rannte auf Valentina zu. Sie riss die Augen auf und hob die Pistole, doch ihr Vater rief ihr etwas zu, und sie schoss stattdessen auf das Konstrukt hinter mir. Blitze, gleißend hell, durchschnitten die Dunkelheit, und es fiel. Schnell rettete ich mich hinter die Kiste. „Tun Sie, was Sie wirklich können!", fauchte ich heftig. „Sie können mehr als nur schießen!" Angst flackerte in ihren Augen auf. „Ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Sie kann ebenso gut die ganze Straße in Stücke reißen!", schrie sie zurück, lud mit fliegenden Fingern nach, zielte und schoss. Vier Männer traten auf uns zu, und ich riss meine Donnerbüchse aus dem Gürtel und drückte ab. Ein Schlag wie eine Explosion erschütterte den Platz, kurz wurde es hell wie am Tage, und die Männer taumelten, hunderte kleine Splitterwunden auf den Körpern. Vier Kugeln von Alderberry ließen sie zu Boden gehen. „Dann müssen wir gehen! Bevor sie anfangen, Geiseln zu nehmen", zischte ich. Valentina presste die Lippen zusammen und schoss erneut. „Ich werde nicht gehen! Weder mit Ihnen noch mit sonst irgendjemandem!", schrie sie. Oh, der berühmte Trotz der Canwy Roch. Plötzlich war ich beinahe froh über Durenskys Männer, dass sie mir ein schlagendes Argument in die Hand gaben. „Geh, Valentina", mischte sich Speke Alderberry plötzlich ein. „Flieh. So weit fort von hier, wie du kannst." Sein Blick flackerte zu dem Zirkuszelt, und ich sah echten Schmerz in seinen Augen, als wäre eines seiner Kinder bereits gestorben. Dann starrte er mich an. Sein Blick war voller Hass. „Passen Sie auf sie auf. Bringen Sie sie fort, dorthin, wo niemand sie je finden kann." Fast wäre ich versucht, es ihm zu schwören, doch so nickte ich nur. „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen", log ich fest. Valentina lud nach und schoss, doch ich sah Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ibra!", schrie sie. „Ein Pferd!" Die Kunstreiterin wirbelte herum, das Pferd unter ihr drehte sich elegant auf den Hinterhufen, und sie galoppierte auf die Kiste zu. Ein zweites mechanisches Ross folgte ihr. Jemand schoss auf es, doch die Kugel prallte wirkungslos an den metallenen Flanken ab. Ibra feuerte wahllos, während Valentina und ich uns auf das Pferd zogen. Ich war noch nie zuvor ein mechanisches Pferd geritten. Das Metall schien zu glühen und war zugleich eisig kalt, und die Leblosigkeit, die es umgab, machte mich nervös. Es bewegte sich mehr wie ein Raubtier denn ein Pferd, es fehlten diese kleinen, hektischen Bewegungen, die sie normalerweise taten, wenn sie sich fürchteten. Doch selbst als jemand eine Granate warf und ein Zelt neben uns in einem Donnern in Flammen aufging, zuckte es nicht einmal. Ich dagegen schon. Dennoch zog ich mein Schwert und umklammerte mit der anderen Hand die stumpfen Messingzacken, die eine Mähne darstellen sollten, während Valentina sich an meine Rüstung klammerte. Ich wusste, wohin ich wollte, doch dafür musste ich durch die Uniformierten, die einen engen Kreis um uns gebildet hatten und nun die Waffen hoben. Mein Blick traf Ibras, und sie hob das Maschinengewehr. Das Pferd unter ihr tänzelte, als wäre es real. „Ich schieße euch eine Bresche frei. Dann komme ich nach!", schrie sie. Valentina beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie heftig. „Beeil dich!", rief sie, ihre Stimme brach beinahe. Die Reiterin hob das Gewehr, und ich spürte, wie etwas tief im Inneren meines Pferdes zu summen begann. Die Hitze an meinen Beinen nahm zu, die metallenen Ohren zuckten nach hinten und wieder nach vorn. Die Luft vor seinen Nüstern schien zu flimmern. Als Ibras Gewehr zu brüllen begann, stieß ich dem Pferd die Hacken in die Seiten. Es preschte nach vorn, dorthin, wo ein Mann nach dem anderen fiel, als ein Schuss zu hören war, lauter und tiefer als das hohe Flackern von Ibras Gewehr. Das Feuern verstummte. Valentina wandte sich um, ich tat es ihr gleich, und sah, wie die blonde Kunstreiterin mit einem Einschussloch in der Stirn vom Rücken des Pferdes fiel. Klappernd landete das Gewehr auf dem Boden. „Ibra!", schrie Valentina, ein Schrei so laut und voller Schmerz, dass ich trotz der Hitze des Pferdes schauderte. Die Canwy Roch riss ein Messer aus ihrem Ärmel, mit bronzener Klinge und so scharf, dass es ihre Handfläche zerschnitt, kaum dass sie es darüber zog. Das Gesicht verzerrt vor Zorn presste sie die blutige Hand auf die eiserne Laterne auf ihrer Brust und fauchte etwas in einer fremden Sprache, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Wie ein Albtraum brach die Banshee aus den Schatten. Ihr Schrei ließ die Fenster zerspringen, lang gezogen und so grell, dass ich mir die Hände auf die Ohren pressen musste. Die Uniformierten rissen ihre Waffen hoch, doch jede Kugel verfehlte sie. Schnell wie ein Blitzschlag fuhr die Königin der verlorenen Seelen durch die Menge, Blut spritzte, Plasma leuchtete auf, als ihre Klauen sich durch Fleisch und Schaltkreise schnitten. Sie schien überall und nirgends zu sein, ein Schatten aus Blut und Grauen und Tod, und als der Drache sich mit einem einzigen Schlag ihrer Flügel über ihr blutiges Werk erhob, schien kaum eine Sekunde vergangen zu sein. Blut ergoss sich wie Regenwasser über die schmutzigen Pflastersteine. Konstrukte, Anima und Menschen sackten tot zusammen. Zaghaft hoben die ersten der Canwy Roch die Köpfe, plötzlich nicht mehr bedroht durch die unbekannten Waffen der Angreifer. Die Laternen der Banshee glommen auf, als blies man auf Kohlen, Funken sprühten in die feuchtkalte Nacht. Immer noch schwebte der Drache über dem Platz. Hinter mir spürte ich Valentinas zitternden Atem, als sie wie betäubt ihr Werk betrachtete. Speke Alderberry erhob sich langsam hinter der Kiste, hinter der er in Deckung gegangen war. Die Hand mit dem Revolver darin zitterte. „Lauf. Die Wachen werden bald hier sein. Flieh", sagte er rau. Valentina wirkte, als wollte sie noch so viel sagen, doch sie sprach ein einziges Wort, das ich nicht verstand. Die Banshee hüllte sich in ihre Flügel wie eine Frau in einen teuren Mantel und schien hinter Valentina zu verschwinden, als versteckte sie sich hinter ihr. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sie sehen, blutbespritzt und mit wallender Mähne. Die Laternen glühten. „Lauf!", schrie Alderberry. Ich riss das Pferd herum und preschte davon, hinein in die nebligen Gassen, so dunkel, dass allein die orangefarben leuchtenden Augen des Pferdes wie eine Laterne erschienen. Wie eine Laterne der Banshee. . . Fünftes Kapitel, in dem Sindrak seinen Lebenswandel überdenkt In der Kathedrale war es kalt und still. Selbst jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, strichen noch letzte Gläubige durch das hohe, einschüchternde Kirchenschiff. In den riesigen Kapellen, die den Rand des Schiffes säumten, beteten Canwy Roch, alte Frauen, Priester und sogar ein betrunkener Mann, die den Einäugigen Gott um Gnade anflehte, erstaunlich leise für seinen Zustand. Eine Frau in einem prächtigen Kleid kniete vor der Kapelle des Banns, die Arme in den mit rauschender Spitze verzierten Ärmeln über den kalten Stein ausgebreitet, versunken in ihr Gebet, ein Käfig mit einem kleinen, weißen Vogel neben sich. Gruppen von Opferkerzen auf eisernen Gestellen erhellten schemenhaft das Innere der Kathedrale, ohne die Streben der Decke zu erreichen. Fenster aus buntem Glas, durch die tagsüber das Licht in tausend Farben einfiel, waren nun dunkel und stumpf. Über dem Hauptaltar, zwischen den Plätzen der Adeligen, bäumte sich eine gewaltige marmorne Statue des König Schellen auf: ein Pferd mit den Hinterbeinen eines Drachen und gespaltenen Vorderhufen. Seine Augen waren mit schwarzen Fäden zugenäht, dunkles Blut quoll durch die Lider, dargestellt durch rote Farbe und Karneol. Silberne Schnüre wickelten sich um seine Beine und den verkrüppelten Flügel, der aus seiner Schulter wuchs. Bronzene Glöckchen hingen daran. Ein riesiges Auge mit geschlitzter Pupille, wie die eines Drachen, überblickte von seiner Stirn aus das Innere der Kathedrale und schien mich und Valentina zu beobachten. Gegen die schiere Höhe des Kirchenschiffs schien das Abbild des Gottes einschüchternd klein. Wir hatten uns irgendwo in der Mitte der unzähligen Reihen von Kirchenbänken niedergelassen. Valentina starrte apathisch ins Nichts, Blut rann über ihre zur Faust geballten Hand. Die andere umklammerte den Rand ihres Mantels, den sie fest über ihrer Brust geschlossen hielt, als schäme sie sich für ihre knappe Kleidung an diesem heiligen Ort. Doch sie atmete Angst und Trauer aus, und beinahe fürchtete ich, sie könnten mich überfallen wie ein böser Geist. Ich hatte den Kopf auf die Lehne der Bank vor mir gelegt und lauschte dem leisen Gesang eines Chors, irgendwo in einer der Kapellen. Schellen klingelten, manche hell wie Silber, andere beinahe bedrohlich, mit jedem Schritt, den jemand um uns herum tat. Müde schloss ich die Augen. Immer noch schlichen die Reste des Gin und der Essenzen, die das Hex in meinen Körper trieb, durch meine Adern, und ich fühlte mich, als schwimme ich in einem Meer, das alle Kraft aus mir zog. Das Adrenalin schwand. „Was nun?", flüsterte eine Stimme, so rau, dass ich sie kaum als Valentinas erkannte. „Wir warten", antwortete ich ebenso leise, die Augen halb geöffnet. „Wenn sie sich verzogen haben, verschwinden wir. Hierhin werden sie uns nicht folgen. Selbst wenn sie nicht an ihn glauben, Cinderport legt sich nicht mit dem Einäugigen an." Jeder, auch Durensky, fürchtete die Macht, die der Glaube besaß. Das Heiligtum von Oscravelle zu stürmen hätte einen Krieg bedeutet, und auch der Fürst von Cinderport, der Tausende von Jahren überlebt hatte, wusste, dass Oscravelle ihn und seine Waffen besiegen konnte. „Wer waren die?", fragte sie, noch leiser als zuvor. Ich legte den Kopf so, dass ich sie sehen konnte, ein schiefer Blick von der Seite. Die Banshee blickte wie gebannt auf das Abbild ihres Erzfeindes, ihre Mähne ringelte sich um ihre gebleckten Zähne. Die Laternen waren dunkel, wie erloschen. „Männer von Misha Durensky. Dem Herrn von Cinderport. Er kontrolliert den Süden von Hivens Ark. Die größte Stadt, die gewaltigsten Fabriken." „Ashenfall", murmelte Valentina tonlos. „Genau. Er selbst regiert von Cinderport aus. Niemand, der etwas auf sich hält, lebt in Ashenfall." „Und er hat die Waffen." Ihre Stimme war so kalt und scharf, als könnte sie schneiden wie ihr Messer. Ich schwieg und nickte kurz. „Und dann?" Sie starrte bewegungslos das Abbild des König Schellen an. „Werden Sie mich dann nach Cloudfall bringen? Zu Ihrem Lord?" „Es ist nicht mein Lord, und glauben Sie mir, ich bereue es entsetzlich, mit ihm Geschäfte zu machen. Aber ja, das werde ich wohl." „Sind Sie sich sicher?", raunte sie, die Banshee strich an ihrem Gesicht vorbei, so nahe, dass sie es spüren musste. „Wo wollen Sie sonst hin?" „Zurück zu meinem Vater. Ihm helfen, von hier zu verschwinden." „Und dann? Sie werden nirgends sicher sein. Ich habe Sie gefunden, und ich mag recht passabel den Spuren folgen können, aber es gibt andere, die viel besser sind als ich. Und die kann man weder täuschen noch einschüchtern. Selbst die Canwy Roch können es nicht." „Und wenn ich einen Weg finde, nicht benutzt zu werden?", knurrte sie, ihre blutige Hand löste sich aus der Faust. Sie bewegte die Finger, die Banshee rieb sich daran. „Es gibt Magier, die sich selbst gegen Dämonen zu helfen wissen. Auch gegen starke Dämonen. Ich drohe Ihnen nicht. Nichts liegt mir ferner", beschwichtigte ich sie. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie hier, umgeben von der Macht des Königs, die Banshee nicht rufen konnte, doch versuchen wollte ich es nicht. „Ich will Sie nur darauf hinweisen, was die Folgen sein können, wenn Sie sich aufzulehnen." Ich seufzte tief. „Russell mag zweifelhafte Ziele haben, doch wenn Sie für ihn arbeiten, können Sie ganze Armeen auf den Karten bewegen, und sie laufen für Sie. Sie wären seine rechte Hand. Und Sie könnten ihn für Ihre Ziele benutzen, so wie er es tut. Denn am Ende stehen Sie am längeren Hebel." Valentina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will nur zurück." Heftig umklammerte sie den Ärmel von Ibras Mantel. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Schlechte Nachrichten habe ich noch nie gerne überbracht. „Das können Sie nicht." Erschöpft beobachtete ich einen alten Mann, der vor einer Kapelle kniete, dessen Götterstatue in einem Berg aus Knochen stand. Der König Schellen schien beinahe ruhig und erhaben, im Gegensatz zu seiner vor Energie sprühenden Macht, die die anderen Kapellen zeigten. Ein Meer aus Blumen lag vor der Statue, und der Mann legte mit bebenden Händen eine dazu. Tränen rannen über Valentinas Wangen, und sie erzitterte unter unterdrückten Schluchzern. Fahrig schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper, als müsste sie sich davor bewahren, auseinander zu brechen. Das Wimmern, das dennoch über ihre Lippen kam, war in der Stille der Kirche so laut, als hätte sie vor Schmerz geschrien. Unvermittelt erhob sie sich und schlurfte zu der Kapelle des Todes. Ich blickte ihr besorgt nach, in der stillen Hoffnung, sie würde nichts Dummes tun, doch sie kniete nur vor der Statue nieder und weinte, die eine Hand tief in den Blumen vergraben. Der Einäugige blickte auf sie hinab, als würde er über sie wachen, die Banshee erwiderte lauernd seinen steinernen Blick. Der alte Mann trat zu ihr und blieb neben ihr stehen, drei Statuen voller Trauer. Ich erhaschte seine Worte, selbst durch das Klingeln der Glöckchen und dem Klagen des Chors hindurch. „Du trägst die Dunkelheit mit dir, Kind." „Ich weiß", schluchzte Valentina. „Nicht nur die Trauer. Es ist mehr", erwiderte er. Valentina krümmte sich zusammen und umklammerte ihren Körper. Das Beben derTränen schüttelte ihren Körper. „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie, immer und immer wieder. Es tat mir beinahe leid, dass ich sie nur noch nach Cloudfall bringen wollte und danach so weit von ihr und Russell fortgehen wollte, wie es mir möglich war. Jeder auf der Welt war wohl der Meinung, dass sie die Banshee, ihre Macht und ihre Bürden, nicht verdient hatte, und allermeisten sie selbst. Zwölftausend Aurai, rief ich mir ins Gedächtnis. Ich könnte für so viel Geld eine Statue von mir gießen lassen, so groß wie die des Königs. Ich könnte mir eine eigene Kathedrale bauen lassen. „Sie werden verfolgt", flüsterte jemand hinter mir. „Ich weiß", murmelte ich Valentinas Worte. „Ich meine nicht Durenskys Männer." Ich blickte den jungen Mann hinter mir zweifelnd an. Schwarze Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, unordentlich und doch so akkurat, als hätte er sie absichtlich dorthin gekämmt. Er war so blass, dass er beinahe bleich war, so bleich wie ein Vampir, doch er war keiner. Vampire rochen anders. Eher nach Echse, weniger nach Raubtier. Seine Haare und seine makellos schwarze Kleidung bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zu seinen beinahe blauen, spiegelglatt rasierten Wangen. „Sondern?", hakte ich nach. „Sehen Sie sich nicht um. Haben Sie die Frau gesehen, die in der Kapelle des Banns betet? Sie trägt einen Vogel mit sich." Seine Stimme war klar und ruhig, als gäbe es nichts auf der Welt, was ihn aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Er machte mich nervös. Männer wie er, mochte er noch so jung sein, ließen sich auch nicht durch ihre eigenen Morde aus der Ruhe bringen, und ich wusste, dass er bereits getötet hatte. Ich sah es ihm an. „Aye", sagte ich langsam. Ihr Kleid war zu auffällig gewesen, als dass ich mich nicht an sie erinnert hätte. „Sie ist eine Dienerin des König Schellen. Eine von jenen, die die Banshee wieder dort sehen will, wo sie herkam." „Und das bedeutet?" „Sie will sie bannen. Zurück in die Anderwelt bringen. Und nachdem, was sie glaubt, ist dies möglich, indem sie den Beschwörer tötet." Ich nahm eine Hand von der Lehne der Bank vor mir und löste die erste Schnalle meines Schwerts. „Keine Angst, sie wird sie nicht hier töten. Der König verbietet es, dass Blut auf seinem heiligen Boden vergossen wird, und sie ist die, die sich am ehesten daran halten wird." „Wem dient sie? Cinderport? Vigilante? Korvengerstein?", flüsterte ich. Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie für die Schmutzfinger von Vanlowe arbeitete. Dafür war sie viel zu erhaben. „Sie dient nur dem König und sich selbst. Es heißt, der Einäugige wäre ihr im Traum erschienen und habe sie dafür ausgewählt, die Banshee zu bannen." Ich blickte zu Valentina, die immer noch wie ausgebrannt vor dem Knochenberg kniete. „Dann sollte ich sie möglichst schnell fortbringen", flüsterte ich. „Ein hervorragender Plan", raunte der junge Mann, doch als ich mich erheben wollte, hielt er mich zurück. „Doch Sie sollten sie nicht nach Cloudfall bringen." Ich löste die Schnalle und strich über die hungrige Klinge. „Warum nicht?" Metall klirrte hinter mir, das Geräusch eines Revolvers unter einer Jacke. „Weil es von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist, dass sie Lord Russell nicht in die Hände fällt." „Wer bist du? Wem dienst du?" Ich tastete nach der zweiten Schnalle und fragte mich kurz, ob zwölftausend Aurai einen Mord in einem Gotteshaus wert waren. Sie waren es ohne Frage. „Mein Name ist Simoney Blacat. Ich diene jenen, die das größere Bild sehen, statt wie blind Macht und Geld hinterher rennen", raunte er kühl und doch sanft. „Und lassen Sie das Schwert, wo es ist. Ich glaube nicht an die Tatsache, dass der König jene bestraft, die Blut ohne seine Zustimmung vergießen." „Und doch jagst du der Banshee, seiner Erzfeindin, hinterher", murmelte ich. „Das eine habe ich gesehen. Das andere nie, selbst wenn ich eine Menge Blut ohne seine Einwilligung vergossen habe." „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nun tun?" „Es gibt einen Ort, an dem all Ihre Fragen eine Antwort finden", antwortete er kryptisch. „Auch die Frage, wer mir am meisten für Valentina bringt? Versuche nicht, mir ins Gewissen zu reden, das haben bereits einige versucht, und du siehst, wo ich jetzt bin", fauchte ich. „Wer versuchte, Ihnen ins Gewissen zu reden?", hakte er nach. Ich hielt inne. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich mich an jemanden erinnerte, doch es erschien weder ein Gesicht, noch, wozu der Betreffende mich überzeugen wollte. Simoney bemerkte mein Zögern. „Wir sehen viel. Auch, dass Sie einst Dämonen aufgehalten haben, zu Zeiten, zu denen die Banshee eine von vielen ihrer Macht war und nicht die Königin der Finstersten." Das Gefühl meines Hex strich wie ein Schatten seiner wahren Kraft an mir vorbei, mein Schwert in meinen Händen, mein Fell verklebt von schwarzem Dämonenblut. Schatten liefen um mich herum, und verschwanden, sobald ich an sie zu denken versuchte. „Woher weißt du das?" Er lächelte kalt. „Wie maßen uns an, viel über jene zu wissen, mit denen die Mächtigen spielen. Gerade über jene, die ein Statthalter aussendet, einen einzigen Mann, in den er anscheinend so viel Vertrauen setzt." Nun wandte ich mich vollends zu ihm um. „Woher weißt du das alles? Sag es mir, oder du wirst sehen, dass du nicht der Schrecklichste in diesem Gotteshaus bist!", zischte ich heftig. „Das bin ich so oder so nicht, nicht solange die Banshee neben Miss Alderberry weilt. Gehen Sie zu jenen, die das ganze Bild sehen. Für sie arbeite ich, und bei ihnen werden Sie einen Weg erfahren, ihre Vergangenheit zu finden." Er erhob sich und strich sich die Kleidung glatt. „Doch beeilen Sie sich. Die Lady mit dem Vogel wird ebenso wenig ruhen wie Durensky oder Russell." „Was soll das heißen, an jene, die das ganze Bild sehen? Ich stehe in der Kirche des König Schellen. Er sieht das Wahre. Soll ich zu den Priestern gehen?" Ich wurde wütend, auf diesen Scheiße redenden, blauwangigen Jungen, der glaubte, die Weisheit und alle Mysterien der Welt mit Löffeln gefressen zu haben. „Lass das Gerede und sag mir, wer mir bei allem Unheiligen die Wahrheit sagt!" „Gehen Sie nach Vigilante", sagte Simoney. „Bringen Sie Miss Alderberry mit. Ich werde Sie finden." „Was bietest du mir?", zischte ich. „Ihre Vergangenheit. Und den Frieden." „Ich bin ein Söldner. Ich scheiße auf deinen Frieden. Russell bietet mir Geld. Das ist wesentlich greifbarer als all dieses Geschwafel von der Vergangenheit." Dennoch juckte es mir in den Fingern, ihm tatsächlich zu folgen. Die Erinnerungen lockten mich, und ich konnte und wollte nicht widerstehen. Sie waren da, ich wusste es. Ich musste sie nur wecken. Doch Russell bot mir beides. Gold und Erinnerungen. Verachtung huschte über Simoneys Gesicht, die erste Regung, seit er mich angesprochen hatte. „Zwanzigtausend Aurai. Ist das mehr nach Ihrem Geschmack?" „Schon besser. Das und Schutz vor Russell. Ich würde Valentina nur ungern an ihn verlieren und alles Geld mit ihr." Ich grinste schief. „Nehmen Sie Ihre Erinnerungen, fünfzehntausend Aurai und den Schutz vor Russell als eine Grundlage. In Vigilante wird neu verhandelt." Ich lächelte liebenswürdig. „Wenn ich weniger bekomme als das, was du mir gerade versprichst, nehme ich Valentina und gehe dorthin, wo ich ursprünglich hin wollte." Simoney lächelte dünn. Natürlich, wenn Sie glauben, es zu schaffen, sagte sein Blick. „Im Hafen liegt ein Schiff. Die Odybreva. Es wird uns nach Vigilante bringen. Wenn Sie und Miss Alderberry sich beeilen, werden Sie es noch erreichen und sich an Bord schleichen können." „Warum bringst du uns nicht direkt an Bord?" „Weil die Kapitänin noch nicht wissen sollte, und auch sonst niemand, dass ich Sie und Miss Alderberry von hier fortbringen sollte." Er zögerte kurz und ließ den Blick durch die Kirche schweifen. „Zunächst dachte ich, nur Alderberry nach Vigilante zu bringen, doch meine Auftraggeber haben ein gewisses Interesse daran, Euch am Leben zu erhalten." Mir juckte es auf der Zunge, nach dem Warum zu fragen, doch ich wollte ihn nicht herausfordern. „Die Odybreva, sagtest du?" „Ja. Das größte Schiff, das im Hafen liegt. Goldene Kreuze auf den Segeln." Er knöpfte seinen schwarzen Staubmantel zu und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Warten Sie, bis die Turmuhr schlägt, dann kommen Sie nach. Wenn Ihnen eine schwarze Katze mit grünen Augen begegnet, folgen Sie ihr." Ich sah ihn skeptisch an, doch schwieg und nickte. Simoney lächelte beinahe sanft, dann wandte er sich um und ging durch das hohe, schmale Kirchenschiff auf das Haupttor zu. Vor dem Schrein des Todes hielt er kurz inne und schien zu überlegen, ob er zu Valentina sprechen wollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen und setzte seinen Weg fort. Mir war klar, dass es eine Falle sein könnte. Er könnte mich an Bord der Odybreva ''töten und dann über Bord werfen, aber ich würde mich teuer verkaufen. Zur Not könnte ich immer noch das Schiff sprengen. Einen Fall aus einem Luftschiff hatte ich bereits überlebt, warum keinen zweiten?, redete ich mir ein. Oder Valentina bat die Banshee, uns zu helfen. Hoffentlich opferte sie mich nach so etwas nicht. Mürrisch vertrieb ich das Gefühl der Müdigkeit und mein wisperndes schlechtes Gewissen, als ich mich von meinem Platz erhob und Valentina so vorsichtig ich konnte die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie regte sich nicht einmal. „Valentina?", flüsterte ich. „Hörst du mich?" Sie nickte beinahe unmerklich. Ich kratzte all mein Mitgefühl und Taktgefühl zusammen. Beides zusammen hätte kaum eine Fingerkuppe bedecken können. „Wir müssen gehen. Doch wir gehen nicht nach Cloudfall. Wir gehen nach Vigilante." „Warum?", wisperte sie. „Hat dir jemand mehr Geld geboten?" „Nein, ich bin zu Vernunft gekommen", raunte ich. Wie ich sagte, mein Taktgefühl ist kaum zu sehen. „Die Frau mit dem Vogel, die vor der Kapelle des Banns betet, will dich töten. Wenn die Uhr schlägt, werden wir gehen. Vigilante wird uns schützen." Bei den Unheiligen, wenn Blacat sein Versprechen brach, würde ich ein paar unschöne Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Valentina atmete zitternd ein und nickte. Das Bildnis des König Schellen schimmerte stumpf im Kerzenschein. Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich um. Die Frau mit dem Vogelkäfig hatte sich erhoben und schritt auf das Tor zu, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Einzig der Vogel schien mich direkt anzublicken, und ich fragte mich, ob das Tier wirklich erkannte, was es sah, oder nur zufällig zu uns sah. Still trat ich ein paar Schritte von Valentina fort, setzte mich wieder auf eine der Bänke und legte den Kopf auf die Lehne. Vigilante. Eine große Stadt, hell und voller Reicher und Adeliger. Oscravelles weiße Schwester, das Juwel des Nordens, so nannte man es. Ich fragte mich, welche Pläne der Fürst von Vigilante hatte. So weit ich es gehört hatte, kümmerte er sich wenig für Politik, sondern war mehr interessiert daran, was hinter den Nebeln lag. Dennoch war er der wortgewandteste Redner, den es gab, so erzählte man sich. Er könnte die Banshee überzeugen, fortan den Einäugigen als ihren Gott anzubeten. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wozu er Valentinas Macht gebrauchen konnte. Vielleicht, um sie zum Grund zu schicken, und um nachzusehen, ob es noch Leben dort gab. Das bronzene Donnern der Turmuhr riss mich aus meinen halbschlafenden Gedanken. Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und ging zu Valentina, die mir mit geröteten Augen entgegenblickte. Blut verkrustete an ihrer Hand, und ich reichte ihr wortlos einen Stofffetzen. Sie verband ihre Wunde, ohne mich anzusehen. „Valentina. Wenn wir dort draußen angegriffen werden, musst du dich verteidigen", hob ich leise an. Sie unterbrach mich sofort. „Nein. Ich werde sie nicht rufen." Sie sah zum Standbild des Königs auf und machte eine Geste, die alle Gläubigen vor ihm taten. Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Kannst du mit Schwertern kämpfen?" Sie öffnete ihren Mantel einen Spalt breit, und ich sah den Revolver in der Innentasche. „Ich habe vier Kugeln. Ich hoffe, das reicht." Seufzend geleitete ich sie zu einem der Nebentore und lud im Schutze meines Umhangs meine Armbrust nach. „Wir werden keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen." Solange so etwas einem Karr mit einem grünlich glühenden Konstrukt auf dem Rücken und einer jungen Frau in einem schweren roten Mantel möglich war. „Wir laufen zum Hafen und verstecken uns auf dem Schiff, das uns nach Vigilante bringt. Bereit?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und ich stieß die Tür so weit auf, dass wir hindurch treten konnten. Niemand stürzte sich auf uns, keine Kugel durchschlug meine Haut. Hektisch sah ich mich um, doch niemand war zu sehen, bis auf einen Penner, der benebelt unter einem der Spitzbögen schlief. Vor dem Haupttor konnte ich das mechanische Pferd sehen, unbewegt. Valentina sah es ebenfalls und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Ich winkte sie hinter mir her und schritt zügig, doch nicht zu schnell durch die nachtschwarzen, nebligen Gassen. Die Feuchtigkeit kroch mir wie der Verfolgungswahn durch die Glieder, und ich spürte die Energie des Hex in meinen Adern prickeln. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen verstohlenen Blick nach hinten wagte, sah ich der Banshee genau in die ausdruckslosen Augen, die Mähne ringelte sich wie Rauch um sie. Mein Vorteil war, dass ich schon unzählige Male durch die verborgenen Gassen und Hinterhöfe von Oscravelle gegangen war. Ich kannte jeden Weg, jeden Schlupfwinkel. Valentina folgte mir still und scheinbar regungslos durch die stets unverschlossene Tür, die zum Hinterhof eines nach Verwesung stinkenden Schlachthofes führte, hinauf auf eine Kohlenkammer über eine Mauer in den winzigen, stockfinsteren Garten, durchkreuzt von Wäscheleinen, an denen schmutzig weiße Laken, umweht vom Nebel, sich wie Segel im Wind blähten. Ich kletterte auf das brüchige Dach, setzte jeden meiner Schritte mit Bedacht, und sprang hinab in die schmale Gasse, gesäumt von schmalen, geschwärzten Backsteinhäusern. Valentina rutschte aus, doch ich packte sie, bevor sie fallen konnte. Ein Mann rauchte vor einem winzigen, heruntergekommenen Pub eine Zigarette und starrte uns nach, während wir wieder in den Nebeln verschwanden. Ich nahm die letzte Abkürzung durch die Wäscherei einer Familie Fuchs-Anima, bog um einige Hausecken, und betrat den Hafen. Nach all den engen Straßen kam ich mir auf dem riesigen, offenen Platz entsetzlich ungeschützt vor. Beinahe war ich versucht zu rennen, doch ich hielt mich zurück und ging gemächlichen Schrittes zu einer der Hafentavernen, von der aus ich einen guten Blick auf die ''Odybreva hatte. Sie war ein gewaltiges Schiff, so groß, wie ich mir nur das Schiff des Fürsten von Vigilante vorstellte, oder die mächtigen Stahlschiffe, die Durensky in Ashenfall bauen ließ. Schwarze Kreuze zierten die Segel, die bei Tag golden sein mussten, wie Blacat gesagt hatte. Der Luftkern, der es am Himmel hielt, war groß wie ein kleines Haus, die Orbs darum herum waren breite Ringe aus mit Runen versehenem Metall, die sich träge um den schwach gelbweiß glühenden Stein drehten. Die Masten ragten wie gigantische, tote Bäume in den verrauchten Himmel. Am Rande des Lichtkreises, den die stinkenden Öllampen vor der Taverne verströmten, saß eine schwarze Katze. Ihre Augen leuchteten grün im Feuerschein. Träge blinzelte sie mir zu und schnippte mit einem Ohr. Ein Mann leerte seinen Krug und warf ihn nach ihr. Sie wich elegant aus, Reste von Bier spritzten auf ihr Fell, und ich habe nie zuvor eine Katze gesehen, die so sehr aussah, als wollte sie jemanden töten. Ich unterdrückte ein gehässiges Lachen. Dennoch ging ich auf sie zu und folgte ihr mit Valentina zum unauffälligen Nebeneingang eines der hohen, wuchtigen Backsteingebäude, wohl Lagerhallen, die den Hafen zusammen mit den Tavernen säumten. Die Katze schlüpfte durch das Gitter eines der Fenster, die eine Mannshöhe über mir lagen, und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Ich grub meine Werkzeuge aus der Tasche und stocherte im Schloss der Tür, während Valentina aufmerksam in die nebligen Gassen blickte. Die Gaslaterne über uns schien wie durch einen Zufall ausgefallen zu sein, und ich konnte mir denken, dass Simoney Blacat dafür gesorgt hatte. Mit einem Knirschen sprang das Schloss auf, und ich trat schnell und doch vorsichtig in die Lagerhalle. Beinahe wäre ich in Stolperdrähte der Alarmanlage gelaufen, doch sie lagen durchtrennt am Boden. Der Junge hatte erstaunlich gut vorgesorgt. Dennoch hielt ich die Augen offen und setzte die Fliegerbrille auf. Die Dunkelheit wich, und ich sah die Berge von Kisten, Fässern und Säcken, als wäre die Halle mit schummrigem, warmen Licht erleuchtet. Das Hex warf einen unheimlichen, grünen Schein auf die Gegenstände. Valentina blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Schatten, und ich erkannte, wie die Banshee um ihre Finger strich. Ich nahm ihren Arm, bevor sie eine der verbliebenen Fallen auslöste. Blacat hatte gut gearbeitet, doch ich sah noch einige mehr. Zielstrebig lief die Katze voran, eine Treppe hinab in den Keller des Lagerhauses. Es roch nach altem Wein, trockenem Holz und feuchtem Gestein, und ich spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, eines der kleineren Fässer zu stehlen, nur um auf dem Schiff etwas zu trinken zu haben. Jetzt bereute ich es, keine zweite Flasche Gin bei den Canwy Roch gekauft zu haben, doch sie wäre bei dem Kampf sicherlich zu Bruch gegangen, und den guten Schnaps zu verschütten hätte an eine Tragödie gegrenzt. Ich knackte ein weiteres Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Eisiger Wind fegte hinein und ließ meinen Umhang flattern. Dahinter lag ein schmaler Steg, der den breiten Kiel der Odybreva umschloss, einen guten Meter von ihm entfernt. Dazwischen gähnte ein schmaler Streifen schwarzes, gähnendes Nichts, der bei einem falschen Schritt einen endlosen Fall bedeutete und schließlich einen ekelhaften Aufprall unterhalb der Stadt. Die Katze schlich voraus und zeigte uns die an den Planken befestigten Leitersprossen, die an der Schiffswand hinaufführten. Die Gaslampen an den Docks schienen in dünnen Streifen zwischen Schiff und Stegen hindurch und warfen ein gefährliches Licht und dunkle Schatten auf das Holz. Ich schielte an meiner Brille vorbei, um mich zu vergewissern, dass auch Valentina sehen konnte. Es war nicht viel, doch die Umrisse der Sprossen konnte man erkennen. Sie sah mich fragend an. „Wohin?" Ich wies auf die Querbalken an der Bordwand. „Dort hinauf, und dann in eine der Luken für die Kanonen." Die Katze sprang an das lackierte Holz, als nähme sie den Abgrund nicht wahr, und verschwand über uns. Valentina trat vor und blickte ins Nichts hinab. Der Wind ließ ihre Haare flattern. „Bei den Schellen des Königs", murmelte sie und sprach ein schnelles, hektisches Gebet. „Ich werde hinter dir sein. Und wenn du stürzt, weißt du, wen du um Hilfe anrufen kannst." Ich lächelte schief. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und lehnte sich vor, um nach der ersten Sprosse zu greifen. Ihre andere tastete nach hinten, und ich griff nach ihrem Unterarm, bis sie festen Halt hatte und die ersten Schritte getan hatte. Dann folgte ich ihr. Es war ein erstaunlich leichtes Unterfangen im Gegensatz zu dem Einbruch, bei dem ich über die Ketten von Oscravelle hinein in die Kanalisation und in einen der Türme geklettert war. Seitdem bin ich derartigen Herausforderungen gewachsen. Dennoch schien mein Herz stehen zu bleiben, als ich mit beiden Füßen abrutschte und meine Krallen in das Holz schlug, um nicht in den Tod zu stürzen. Ich rang um Halt, kletterte die letzten Meter und kroch, so schnell ich konnte, durch die Luke. Valentina hatte sich bereits hinter eine der schweren, eisernen Kanonen geduckt, die Katze saß neben ihr. Als ich neben ihnen das Schiff betrat, sprang das Tier auf und führte uns zu einer engen Treppe, die hinunter in den Schiffsbauch führte. Ich brach ein weiteres Schloss auf, das der Tür zum Laderaum, und schlich mit Valentina hinein. Die Katze starrte mich ein letztes Mal eindringlich an, dann rannte sie davon. Ich drückte die Tür zu und schob einen Ballen Stoff davor, während Valentina im Schein meines Hex in die Schatten huschte und sich hinter einigen Kisten und Fässern verbarg. Sie wusste, was sie tat, das musste ich ihr zugute halten. Ich versteckte mich hinter einem Bollwerk aus Fässern, deren Aufschrift ich nicht entziffern konnte, hüllte mich in meinen Umhang und verschmolz mit den Schatten. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__